In My Darkest Hour - Traduction
by RedMo3n
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire de JeanyQueen - Après la saison 2. Felicity se retrouve avec un nouveau patron, ce n'est pas un type bien. Oliver peut-il l'aider ? Felicity peut-elle se battre assez longtemps pour lui rendre QC ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, salut à tous ceux qui ont décidé de s'arrêter sur cette histoire ! C'est la première fois que je publie quoi que ce soit et ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de JeanyQueen qui porte le même titre et que vous pouvez retrouver dans mes favoris. :) Je sais que je ne suis que traductrice mais ça demande quand même beaucoup de temps et de travail alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et du style d'écriture, les reviews sont les bienvenus !

je ne possède pas l'univers de la série Arrow

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Ils avaient remportés le combat contre Slade et son armée, bien que cela ai été très dur, et les pertes immenses. Sara était partie avec Nyssa. Thea avait disparue sans laisser de trace, ce qui avait fait d'Oliver une épave. Roy avait quitté l'équipe pour partir à sa recherche, et Laurel avait accompagné Sara et Nyssa pour apprendre à se battre. Oliver était quasiment fauché. QC ne lui appartenait plus, le club et le manoir Queen non plus. Basé sur les recommandations de Walter, Oliver s'était fait un peu d'argent en faisant de bons investissements, qu'il avait utilisé pour acheter une petite maison. Depuis la perte du Verdant, le repaire secret de Arrow était inutilisable, le sous-sol du nouveau foyer d'Oliver servait donc de base d'opérations temporaire. Diggle avait pris un nouveau job en tant que chef de la sécurité du nouveau maire de Starling City.

Felicity s'était vu offrir le poste d'assistante exécutive du nouveau PDG de Queen Consolidated. Elle détestait le nouveau patron. Il était un lèche-botte obséquieux, qui lui déclenchait un frisson glacé le long de la colonne vertébrale à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Elle avait pensé à refuser le job, mais ensuite, il lui était venu à l'esprit que ce serait peut-être la seule façon de remettre QC entre les mains d'Oliver. Elle avait effacé son dossier d'embauche avant que son nouveau patron ne puisse recevoir tous les employés, donc, il n'avait aucune idée de ses compétences informatiques.

Ainsi, durant les deux mois passés, Felicity avait travaillé pour Daniel Miller – et elle haïssait cela un peu plus chaque jour. Il la traitait comme sa propriété privée, lui passait un savon devant les investisseurs, même quand ce n'était pas de sa faute et il devenait avide lorsqu'ils étaient seuls au bureau.

Avec Oliver comme PDG, le bureau était l'un de ses endroits préférés, maintenant, elle luttait pour se lever le matin et aller travailler. Elle avait essayé de modifier sa façon de s'habiller, mais un matin lorsqu'elle avait mis un pantalon, Miller lui avait envoyé un courrier d'avertissement pour tenue incorrect au travail. Mais elle était capable d'en supporter beaucoup, et l'idée de récupérer Oliver comme patron, l'aidait à traverser chaque jour de plus.

Oliver et Diggle n'avait aucune idée de tout ça, ils avaient suffisamment de problèmes de leur côté. Après l'attaque de l'armée de Slade, Starling City était devenue encore plus dangereuse qu'après le désastre de la destruction des Glades. Personne ne faisait plus confiance à qui que ce soit, le taux de criminalité avait augmenté de 20 %, des armureries ouvraient à tous les coins de rues et tous les cours de self-defense étaient bondés rendant le travail d'Oliver encore plus difficile, particulièrement couplé avec ses inquiétudes à propos de Thea. Il n'avait pas de temps pour les problèmes d'une informaticienne blonde.

Diggle n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Il s'était retrouvé père d'un petit garçon de six ans dont son ex-femme, Lyla, lui avait caché l'existence, maintenant il devait tenter de construire une vraie relation père/fils avec Brian.

Felicity vérifia son reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur qui l'emmenait à l'étage de la direction. Elle portait une blouse boutonnée et une jupe crayon. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon-bun puisque Miller pensait que c'était un look plus professionnel. Toutes les femmes de QC devaient porter cette même coiffure. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Felicity prit une grande inspiration. Un autre jour à survivre, et peut-être que cela lui apporterait des informations utiles. Les choses qu'elle avait déjà rassemblé n'étaient pas suffisantes pour enlever à Daniel Miller la direction de QC. Peu avant la prise de pouvoir de Slade, Felicity était parvenue à détourner une part des profits de QC et avait demander à Walter Steele de les investir de manière lucrative. Walter avait été extrêmement surpris de la somme de 400 000 $, mais Felicity avait menti et lui avait parlé d'un héritage. Oui, elle savait que c'était de la fraude, mais elle avait plus ou moins prédit la ruine d'Oliver et elle ne voulait pas qu'il finissent totalement fauché. Pour un ancien milliardaire 400 000 $ n'étaient pas grand chose, mais c'était un début, particulièrement puisque ils avait fructifié et étaient devenus 1 million de dollars. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour racheter une compagnie comme QC. Pour l'instant, le prix de l'entreprise se comptait en milliards, mais Felicity était prête à repérer la moindre petite niche fiscale pour permettre à Oliver de récupérer QC.

Daniel Miller était à son bureau quand elle rentra dans la pièce. Elle l'observa quelques instants, il n'était pas laid et ne devait définitivement pas avoir de problème à séduire une femme. Il était grand, bien bâti, hâlé, les cheveux blonds et un sourire à faire pâlir une publicité pour dentifrice. Un frisson glacé descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Avec un geste de la main il l'attira dans son bureau. Les mains de Felicity commencèrent à se contracter. Avec réticence, elle se leva et s'approcha, forçant un sourire sur son visage.

« Monsieur Miller, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Miller la regarda de haut en bas. « Joli tenue que vous portez aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle Smoak, mais un peu trop boutonnée à mon goût », il commenta en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle. Felicity avalât difficilement sa salive quand ses mains déboutonnèrent les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier. Quant il les eut ouvert, Miller recula d'un pas et la jaugea à nouveau. « C'est beaucoup mieux. Maintenant nous pouvons parler de la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Oh je veux aussi que vous m'accompagnez à une réception ce soir. »

Felicity le regarda incrédule, « Monsieur Miller, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ».

Abruptement, l'expression de Miller s'assombrit et il fit un pas vers elle. « Mademoiselle Smoak, je pense que vous n'avez pas conscience du nombre de femmes qui travaillent dans cette compagnie qui seraient plus qu'heureuse d'avoir votre travail. Donc vous ferriez mieux d'annuler ce que vous aviez prévu et d'être à mon bras à la réception. Je sais que vous avez assuré ce service plus d'une fois pour Monsieur Queen ».

« Oui Monsieur Miller », Felicity répliqua au travers de ses dents serrées.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Miller et sa mains erra sur sa joue. « Bien. Je suis content d'avoir une si loyal et si belle assistante. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant – Oh et n'oubliez pas mon café ».

Felicity acquiesça silencieusement et quitta le bureau.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'adossa contre le porte fermée de sa cabine dans les toilettes des femmes – le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité. _Aller Felicity, tu fais ça pour Oliver, restes forte, c'est pas si terrible_ , elle se dit en supprimant les vagues nauséeuses qui lui montaient à la gorge quand elle repensait à la manière dont il avait déboutonné sa blouse.

Le reste de la matinée fut calme. Trois réunions étaient prévues, mais sa présence n'était requise que pour une seule, elle avait donc assez de temps pour se concentrer sur ses recherches. Les revenues de QC étaient en baisse drastique ce mois-ci, pourtant les affaires marchaient tout aussi bien. Felicity brancha sa clé USB et transféra les informations dessus, elle pourrait y jeter un meilleur coup d'œil chez elle.

Un regard à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était l'heure de sa pause déjeuner. Diggle serait là d'une minute à l'autre pour l'accompagner. Felicity se leva, reboutonna son chemisier et enfila sa veste.

« Felicity, que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? » Elle entendit une voix qui, une fois de plus, envoya un frisson au travers de son corps et la fit se figer sur place.

« Vous ais-je donné la permission de refermer ces boutons ? »

Felicity fit un signe de tête, incapable de dire quoi que soit.

« Dans ce cas, cela ne devrait pas être un problème de les ouvrir à nouveau », Miller dit avec un regard lascif.

Avec des mains tremblantes, Felicity s'apprêta à ouvrir le premier bouton.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » la voix de Miller se fit entendre de nouveau, cette fois plus amicale, presque mielleuse.

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Smoak ».

Felicity se retourna et trouva Diggle en train de lancer un regard noir à Miller. Celui-ci acquiesça et regarda en direction de Felicity.

« Mademoiselle Smoak, je vous veux de retour ici dans exactement une heure, pas une minute de plus. Nous avons quelques réunions importantes cet après-midi ».

« Oui Monsieur Miller ».

Diggle plaça une main protectrice dans le dos de Felicity avant de se détourner de Daniel Miller.

* * *

Alors ? review please ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à ceux qui ont décidés de lire le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive !... Donc ... continué ;)

Je rappelle que je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers de Arrow et que ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de JeanyQueen.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière eux, Felicity laissa échapper une profonde inspiration. Diggle l'observa silencieusement. Elle pouvait sentir la rage s'échapper par vague de son corps, sachant à qu'elle point il lui en fallait pour qu'elle en arrive à cet état.

« John... », elle commença, se sentant presque honteuse de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ».

Diggle secoua la tête, arborant un léger rictus. « Felicity, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être d'autre ? Ce que j'ai vu s'appelle du harcèlement sexuel ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu mal interprété ? »

Il avait raison, elle le savait, et en d'autres circonstances, elle ne le tolérerait pas , mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Ce n'est pas si grave », elle dit, sans oser regarder Diggle.

« Pas si grave ?! Eh bien, ça avait l'air plutôt grave selon moi. Felicity, tu es un femme indépendante et fière, tu pourrais trouver vingts autres jobs où tu ne serais pas traiter comme ça. Est-ce que c'était la première fois ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui, mais les remarques et les gestes, ça a commencé il y a quatre semaines ».

Diggle siffla de colère. « Pourquoi est-ce que je t'entraîne ?! Tu pourrais facilement remettre ce type à sa place ».

Felicity joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. « Ce n'est pas si facile. Allons déjeuner et je t'expliquerai tout ».

Diggle acquiesça.

Ils avaient opté pour un Big Belly Burger et étaient assis à une table le long de la fenêtre. Diggle observait Felicity d'un œil attentif, l'informaticienne savait qu'il attendait qu'elle commence à s'expliquer.

Elle reposa son hamburger dans son assiette. « Peu de temps avant qu'Isabel Rochev prenne le contrôle de QC, j'ai transféré 400000 $ sur mon compte. J'avais le pressentiment que les choses n'allaient pas bien se passer et j'avais raison. J'ai mis l'argent sue un compte dans la banque de Walter pour Oliver. Il s'en est occupé pour moi et depuis, les 400000 $ sont devenus 1 million ».

Diggle la regarda incrédule. Peu importait à quel point il pensait bien la connaître, Felicity parvenait toujours à le surprendre.

« j'ai seulement repris le poste pour qu'Oliver puisse récupérer sa compagnie. Daniel Miller pense que je ne suis qu'une simple assistante. J'ai modifié mon dossier d'employée complètement quand j'ai appris que QC allait avoir un nouveau PDG. Tous mes anciens collègues du département informatique ont été virés, donc il n'y a personne qui puisse me dénoncer. C'est le seul moyen de dénicher des informations susceptibles d'aider Oliver à récupérer l'entreprise familiale. Avec un peu de chance, l'argent sera bientôt suffisant pour qu'il puisse racheter des parts dans QC ».

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Diggle. C'était tellement Felicity. Elle aimait Oliver plus que tout, elle marcherait à travers des flammes pour lui sans poser la moindre question. Il attrapa sa main. « Felicity, ça ne change pas le fait que Miller te harcèle ».

« Je sais, mais ça explique pourquoi je me tais. Les profits de QC sont en baisse de 50 % ce mois-ci, bien que nous n'ayons pas perdu un seul client et que les recettes soient les mêmes que le mois d'avant ».

« Felicity, c'est très bien tout ça, et c'est tout à ton honneur que tu fasses tout ça pour Oliver, mais c'est à propos de toi. Ce gars te harcèle. Ce que j'ai vu peut peut-être te sembler inoffensif, mais pas pour moi. Et si tu appelles ça inoffensif, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui est arrivé d'autre ».

Felicity trempa une frite dans du ketchup. « Ce n'est vraiment pas si grave ».

« Felicity, regardes moi », son ami lui dit, attendant qu'elle lève les yeux. « Tu penses réellement qu'Oliver serait d'accord avec le fait qu'un sale type glauque comme lui te touche et te harcèle, juste pour qu'il puisse récupérer sa compagnie ? »

« Je suis... »

« Ne dis pas que tu es juste une bonne amie pour lui, Felicity. On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai et qu'Oliver a beaucoup plus de sentiments pour toi, mais que pour l'instant, il est trop têtu pour l'admettre, même à lui-même. Et on sait aussi que tu l'aimes et que tu donnerais ta vie pour lui, mais Oliver n'attendra jamais de toi que tu payes un tel prix. Si il savait, il s'en voudrait à mort ».

« Dig, je te promet que je suis prudente et que je ferais attention à ce que Miller ne s'approche pas trop à nouveau, mais s'il-te-plaît, promets moi que tu ne dira rien à Oliver. Je te jure que le moment où j'ai quelque chose de tangible sur Miller, je lui donne une claque et un coup de pied là où ça fait vraiment mal ».

« Felicity, je tiens vraiment à toi, tu es un membre de ma famille et je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit te traite comme ça. Tu ne mérites pas ça, tu es une femme belle, forte et intelligente ».

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la jeune femme. « Merci John, personne ne m'avais jamais dit ça ».

« Eh bien il était grand temps dans ce cas. Et maintenant, finis de manger, tu ne veux pas arriver en retard ».

« Cela veut-il dire que tu ne vas rien lui dire ? »

« Pour l'instant. Je vais venir te chercher pour chaque pause déjeuner et après le travail aussi. Si Miller demande qui je suis, dis lui pour qui je travaille. Restes le plus loin possible de lui, et rappelles toi qu'Oliver ne se pardonnerait jamais si il t'arrivait quoique ce soit ».

Felicity acquiesça. « Merci John. Oliver m'a sauvé la vie tellement de fois, je suis contente de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, pour changer ».

« Felicity, si c'est la raison pour laquelle tu fais ça, je peux seulement te dire que tu as sauvé la vie d'Oliver plus d'une fois, cela vous met à égalité. A qu'elle heure viendras-tu ce soir ? Bryan n'en peut plus d'attendre pour jouer avec toi à Super Mario, il veut te montrer qu'il a réussi les deux niveaux difficiles ».

Un sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Diggle à chaque fois qu'il parlait de son fils. Ils ne se connaissaient seulement que depuis deux mois, mais après des débuts difficiles, ils avaient rapidement forgé une connexion. Lyla avait dit à son fils que son père était le chef de la sécurité pour d'importants diplomates et qu'il n'était donc jamais à la maison. Pour les Noëls et les anniversaires, elle lui envoyait un cadeau par la poste pour lui montrer que son père pensait toujours à lui.

« Je ne peux pas venir, Miller veux que j'aille à un gala avec lui ce soir. Je lui ai dit que j'avais autre chose de prévu, mais il a menacé de me virer si je ne venais pas ».

L'expression de Diggle redevint tout d'un coup sérieuse. « Je veux que tu me gardes informé. Si il devient trop insistant, je viendrais personnellement te chercher là-bas, tu comprends ? Et j'exige que tu prennes ta propre voiture pour y aller et en revenir, peu importe ce qu'il en dit ».

« A t'écouter, tu sonnes comme le père que je n'ai jamais eut, Dig ».

Diggle grimaça. « Disons plutôt le frère, ça me fait me sentir moins vieux ».

« Ok, donc le frère que je n'ai jamais eut », Felicity dit en souriant à Diggle.

Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il se tramait, même si elle ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité sur les actes de Miller. Elle se sentait horrible à chaque fois que ses mains s'approchaient et touchaient son corps, ou même lorsqu'il ne faisait que la regarder. Chaque jour, elle espérait trouver quelque chose qui le trahirait et l'exposerait, pour que le supplice s'arrête et qu'elle puisse retravailler avec Oliver.

* * *

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! :) A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre suivant ! Je suis plutôt en forme !

Merci pour les reviews et l'enthousiasme pour cette histoire ! :))

Histoire qui n'est pas à moi mais à la talentueuse JeanyQueen, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Have fun ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Oliver était impatient de passer la soirée avec Lyla, Diggle et Bryan. C'était une parenthèse plus que bienvenue avec tout ce qui était arrivé durant ces dernière semaines. La charge de travail de Arrow avait augmentée rapidement. La ville était pleine de gens rendant justice eux-même. L'attaque de l'armée de Slade les avait laissés apeurés et plus que près à réagir violemment à la moindre provocation. Oliver avait à peine le temps de prendre une grande inspiration ou de se concentrer sur d'importantes affaires personnelles comme Thea ou ses amis.

Roy le tenait au courant aussi loin que ça concernait Thea. Sa sœur avait quitté la ville, envoyant un dernier sms pour dire qu'elle était en sécurité, mais elle n'avait pas mentionné où elle se trouvait, et ils n'avaient pas entendu quoique ce soit d'autre à propos d'elle ces deux derniers mois. Avec l'aide de Felicity, Roy avait pu trouver d'où le message avait été envoyé et était en chemin pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Les contacts d'Oliver avec ses amis en avaient souffert aussi. Oui, ils continuaient de travailler ensemble, mais les déjeuners ou dîners ensemble était devenus rares. C'était plus facile lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble pratiquement nuit et jour. Maintenant, Diggle passait beaucoup de temps avec sa nouvelle famille et Felicity semblait renfermée et distraite. Oliver avait planifié de lui en parler, mais il ne semblait jamais y avoir une opportunité pour le faire. Ce soir, cependant, il allait saisir sa chance il allait tout oublier à propos de la ville pour une soirée et juste apprécier de passer du temps avec ses amis.

L'ancien PDG frappa à la porte de son ami. Cela prit moins de deux minutes à Bryan pour ouvrir la porte et le saluer avec un grand sourire. « Oncle Oliver, enfin ! »

Oliver ébouriffa les cheveux du ''mini Diggle'' . « Hey mon pote, c'est bon de te voir ».

John apparut à la porte et tapa l'épaule de son ami de la main. « Content que tu sois là, entres ».

Oliver alla directement dans le salon et regarda autour de lui. Étrange, Felicity n'était pas encore là, habituellement elle était la première arrivée. « Wouah, j'ai réussi à arriver avant Felicity. Je devrait marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche ».

Diggle grimaça « Felicity ne vient pas. Elle dois accompagner son nouveau patron à un gala ».

Oliver tenta de paraître non affecté, mais l'information le frappa comme un coup de poing. Son assistante, sa Felicity l'avait remplacé par par un autre patron juste comme ça. « Je suppose que l'argent parvient, en effet, à rendre un homme attirant ».

John le regarda avec une expression choquée. Oliver pensait-il réellement que Felicity accompagnait Daniel Miller juste parce qu'il possédait désormais QC et qu'il avait plus d'argent ?! « Oliver, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Tu penses réellement que Felicity peut-être acheté comme ça ? Tu devrait la connaître mieux que ça ».

Oliver s'assit sur le canapé et se passa les mains sur le visage. « Diggle, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Le travail me bouffe vivant et mon argent ne va pas durer plus long que quelques mois. J'ai difficilement l'opportunité de te parler ou de parler à Felicity seul à seul. Elle semble avoir beaucoup changée ses dernières semaines. Je voulais lui demander à propos de ça ce soir, et maintenant tu me dis qu'elle va à un gala avec le nouveau PDG de QC. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser d'autre à part qu'elle a une liaison avec lui ? »

Diggle s'assit à côté de son ami. « Oliver, si il y a une chose dont je suis absolument sûr, c'est que Felicity n'a définitivement pas de liaison avec Daniel Miller. Il n'y a qu'un seul homme pour qui elle marcherait à travers des flammes et c'est toi. Combien de fois elle doit te le prouver ? »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a accepté ce boulot plutôt que d'aller ailleurs ? QC était _notre_ job, c'est _notre_ passé qui m'a été volé. Comment elle peut travailler là-bas et juste me remplacer ? »

Oliver posait des questions compréhensibles et Diggle n'aurait rien aimé plus que de pouvoir y répondre, mais il avait promis à Felicity qu'il ne dirait rien. Si seulement Oliver savait qu'elle faisait ça pour lui, pour trouver un moyen de lui rendre sa compagnie.

« Tu devrais parler à Felicity. Crois moi, cela rendra les chose beaucoup plus claires ».

Oliver regarda son ami. « Tu sais ce qui ne va pas avec elle, pas vrai ? »

Diggle grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oliver, j'ai promis de ne rien dire, tu dois lui demander toi-même et quand bien même, cela dépendra de Felicity si elle veux tout de dire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette femme t'aime et qu'elle ferrait n'importe quoi pour toi, il est grand temps que tu le réalises ».

« Je l'aime aussi. Quand je le lui ai dit, ce n'était pas du cinéma, Slade avait vraiment la mauvaise femme. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à lui offrir ? Je vais seulement la mettre en danger et je n'ai plus d'argent nde toute façon ».

Le garde du corps secoua la tête, « Tu penses réellement qu'elle est intéressée par ton argent ? Oliver, tu pourrait vivre sous un pont qu'elle continuerait de t'aimer ».

« Comment elle peut aimer un homme qui l'a servit sur plateau d'argent pour sauver une autre femme ?! »

« Parce qu'elle te fait confiance et qu'elle sait que rien ne peut lui arriver tant que tu n'es pas loin ».

Oliver regarda le sol. Comment Felicity pouvait-elle encore avoir autant d'espoir et confiance en lui après ce qui c'était passé ? Elle était simplement incroyable et elle était celle dont Sara avait parlée, la lumière dont il avait besoin pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres.

« J'emmènerai Felicity déjeuner demain, pourquoi tu ne viendrai pas avec nous ? » Diggle suggéra.

« C'est une bonne idée ».

A ce moment, Lyla et Bryan sortirent de la cuisine avec la nourriture et des assiettes.

« Le dîner est prêt et j'ai aidé Maman à le faire », dit le jeune garçon fièrement.

« Il a fait un très bon travail avec les légumes », confirma Lyla, également fière, alors qu'elle s'approchait pour accueillir Oliver. « C'est bon que tu sois là Oliver ». Elle étreignit l'ami de son mari, et Oliver le lui rendit. « Merci Lyla, je suis content que vous m'ayez invité ».

« Ne sois pas trop content, Bryan a déjà plein de projets pour toi ce soir. Quand il a su que sa partenaire de Super Mario ne viendrai pas, il a décidé de s'entraîner avec John et toi après le dîner ».

Oliver rit. « Ça peut s'arranger ».

« J'ai pensé ça aussi, tu ne peux juste pas lui dire non ».

« Eh bien, c'est un merveilleux petit garçon ».

« Oui, il l'est, juste comme son père ». Lyla regarda en direction de son mari et de son fils. Bryan était assit à côté de son père sur le canapé, reposant contre son épaule. John lui caressait les cheveux et lui expliquait pourquoi Arrow était réel alors que Spiderman était juste un personnage de comics. C'était agréable de les voir tous les deux si proches. Elle avait été effrayée que Bryan ne donnerait pas une chance à son père, et elle était contente que cette peur est été infondée.

« Hey vous deux, vous pourrez continuer votre discussion de supers-héros plus tard, le repas va être froid ».

John et Bryan se levèrent et rejoignirent Lyla et Oliver à table.

* * *

Ouuuuh Oliver ! Review please ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou voici le chapitre suivant ! Le fameux gala ! Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de JeanyQueen. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Avec un sentiment de malaise, Felicity conduisit jusqu'au gala – comme promis, dans sa propre voiture. Daniel Miller avait voulu qu'ils arrivent ensemble, mais elle avait fini par trouver une excuse.

Comme elle aurait préféré passer la soirée avec ses amis plutôt. Durant les deux dernières semaines, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de passer du temps avec Oliver. Il lui manquait, et son coeur souffrait qu'elle ne puisse passer que la moitié de la journée à travailler avec lui.

Felicity remit en place sa longue robe de soirée noire avant de pénétrer la salle de gala. Daniel Miller se tenait à l'entrée, parlant à trois femmes. Dés qu'il la vit, il s'en détourna et vint vers elle.

« Felicity, bien vous êtes là, vous avez l'air incroyable », il dit, ses doigts caressèrent la peau laissée ne par le décolleté de sa robe. Felicity serra les lèvres au contact non consenti. Miller plaça sa main dans son dos et la mena à l'intérieur. L'informaticienne regarda autour d'elle et vit une vielle connaissance de business d'Oliver, Thomas Andrews, de Andrews et associés, qui marchait directement dans sa direction.

« Mademoiselle Smoak, comme c'est agréable de vous voir ici », dit l'homme plus agé avec un sourire amical.

« Je suis contente de voir moi de même, Monsieur Andrews », répondit Felicity.

« Comment Oliver va t-il ? C'est dommage que les choses ce soient passées comme cela. Il était un très bon PDG et avait la parfaite assistante en votre personne ».

« Merci Monsieur Andrews, j'en suis honorée. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous renseigner à propos d'Oliver, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment ». Felicity détestait devoir mentir, mais Daniel Miller ne pouvait pas apprendre qu'elle était toujours en contact avec Oliver cela soulèverait beaucoup trop de questions.

Daniel Miller regarda Andrews avec un œil attentif, clairement contrarié qu'il montre tant d'intérêt envers Felicity.

« Mademoiselle Smoak travaille pour moi désormais Monsieur Andrews, et je suis content que Monsieur Queen ai accepté que j'ai son incroyable assistante », Miller dit d'un ton trop beaucoup trop jovial, essayant de ramener l'attention sur lui. « Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Felicity et moi voudrions tenter de trouver quelque chose à boire ».

Miller poussa la blonde brutalement vers le bar. « Felicity, j'espère que vous savez que je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement ».

Felicity lança à son patron un regard soucieux, et légèrement effrayé. « Monsieur Miller, je suis votre employée, pas votre propriété. A qui je parle et à quel point je suis amical ne vous concerne pas ».

Miller l'attrapa brutalement par le poignet et Felicity fit la grimace à la sensation de brûlure que causait sa poigne serrée. « Vous me faîte mal ».

« Je n'aime pas être contredit Felicity, vous comprenez ? »

« Oui, je comprends », elle répondit avec une grimace de douleur.

Le PDG lâcha son poignet et mit sa mains sur sa hanche à la place. « Bien. Maintenant vous ferriez mieux de rentrer chez vous. Je voies plusieurs dames qui ont plus a offrir que vous. Je vous verrai demain ».

Felicity ne répondit pas. Comme en transe, elle quitta le bâtiment et monta dans sa Mini Cooper, son corps s'effondra derrière le volant, des larmes dévalant ses joues. C'était juste trop, elle avait essayé d'être forte, se disant encore et encore qu'elle le faisait pour Oliver, l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais c'était si difficile. Miller la dégoûtait et ses attaques devenaient de plus en plus agressive. Elle regarda son poignet où un bleu commençait déjà à apparaître. Essuyant les larmes de son visage, elle démarra la voiture. Elle devait vérifier les données sur sa clé USB aussi vite que possible. Le plus tôt elle trouverait une solution, le plus tôt elle pourrait se débarrasser de Miller et de ses avances malvenues.

Dés qu'elle arriva, l'informaticienne envoya un sms à Diggle, lui laissant savoir qu'elle était en sécurité chez elle, laissant de côté l'incident avec Miller. Autrement Diggle serait à sa porte en moins de cinq minutes.

Elle enleva sa robe et se jeta sous la douche. C'était devenu un rituel depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour Miller, elle ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de son touché. L'eau chaude la lava de toute pensée de l'homme et lui éclaircit l'esprit. Le moment parfait pour examiner les documents sur sa clé USB.

Felicity grimpa dans son lit, alluma son ordinateur et connecta la clé. Durant les quelques heures suivantes, elle vérifia chaque dossier, cherchant n'importe quel indice ou erreur quelque part, mais tous semblait normal. « Merde », elle jura énervée. Elle était tellement certaine de finalement trouver quelque chose, mais chaque document qu'elle avait examinée était nickel – et pourtant, l'argent était manquant.

Elle devait trouver une solution. QC appartenait à Oliver, et il devait la récupérer, peu importe comment. Mais elle se demanda combien de temps elle serait capable de garder ses distances de Miller. Jusqu'à maintenant, cela n'avait été que des mots ou des gestes désinvoltes. Aujourd'hui, il était allé beaucoup plus loin et ce soir il l'avait carrément blessée. Ses mots continuaient de raisonner dans sa tête. Enlevant ses lunettes et se pinçant l'arête du nez, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle avait définitivement besoin d'un peu de sommeil, il était déjà trois heure du matin et dans moins de trois heures, elle se lèverai à nouveau, mais elle était trop secouée.

Oh, comme elle aurait aimé être avec Diggle et Lyla ce soir... elle était tellement contente de l'invitation. Avec Oliver qui n'était plus PDG, ils ne se voyaient que la nuit, et il était en patrouille la plupart du temps. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour discuter. D'une part, Felicity était contente de cela, cela lui évitait les questions d'Oliver, mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer ses derniers temps. Elle savait que Diggle avait raison, un mot à propos de Miller et Oliver irait après lui avec son arc. Il marcherait au travers des flammes pour elle, mais cela ne résoudrait pas le problème, cela le mènerai surtout en pas plus loin de récupérer QC, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, c'était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de ses parents.

Oui, elle l'aimait et bien qu'elle savait que son ''je t'aime'' n'était qu'une mise en scène pour tromper Slade, elle avait sentit qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité dans ces mots. Doucement, elle dériva jusqu'à tomber endormie.

 _Ses mains étaient partout, elle ne pouvait pas les combattre, il était juste trop fort. « Oliver, aides moi, je t'en supplie », elle pleura, mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un rire distant._

 _« Monsieur Queen, la dame vous demande », elle entendit la voix de Miller beaucoup plus proche._

 _Derrière lui, elle pouvait voir la silhouette d'un homme, il était en train de la lorgner. Oliver ! L'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme a qui elle faisait confiance...mais il ne fit rien pour l'aider, il rit juste d'elle et laissa Miller continuer._

 _« Je te l'ais Miller, elle est l'assistante personnelle parfaite, tu ne pourrait pas avoir trouvé quelqu'un de mieux », Oliver dit en riant._

 _« Non Oliver, comment peux tu … je … je t'aime et je t'aies fait confiance en mettant ma vie entre tes mains plus d'une fois. Je fais tout ça pour toi. Oliiiivvveeeeerrrrr ! »_

Trempée de sueur, Felicity se redressa brusquement sur son lit, inconsciemment agrippant de sa main son poignet qui avait tourné noir et bleu depuis le temps. Elle regarda son réveil. 5 h 45. Merci Seigneur , il était l'heure de se lever de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas été capable de se rendormir. Dans son rêve, Oliver, une des rares personnes à qui elle faisait confiance et la personne pour laquelle elle subissait tout ça, la trahissait. Felicity se demanda si elle pourrait jamais fermer les yeux à nouveau.

Elle prit une douche froide pour bannir ces pensées de son esprit et ensuite fouilla sa garde-robe pour trouver quelque chose de portable et adapté pour masquer son poignet contusionné. Une blouse noire à manches longues devrait faire l'affaire, combinée avec une jupe rose s'arrêtant au genoux.

* * *

Dur dur pour Felicity ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Le chapitre suivant avec un début de Olicity ! Je sais que certains s'impatientent un peu ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Felicity entra dans le bureau avec un mauvais présentement, pire encore que ces dernières semaines. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et la peur montait en elle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bon, la peur procurait une bien meilleure base pour un attaquant.

Elle marcha vers son bureau et y trouva une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres déjà assise dans son siège. Elle portait un chemisier avec suffisamment de boutons ouverts pour permettre un excellente vue sur son décolleté, aidé par le fait évident qu'elle portait un soutien-gorge push-up. Sa jupe n'était pas beaucoup plus longue qu'une grosse ceinture.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Felicity. Je m'appelle Amber. Daniel m'en a déjà dit beaucoup sur toi, il a dit que tu devais me montrer les ficelles du métier », la jeune femme dit joyeusement.

« Oui... c'est moi Felicity. Bonjour Amber », Felicity répondit, agacée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse rassembler ses esprits, Daniel Miller les appela toutes les deux dans son bureau.

« Felicity, j'ai eut l'impression dernièrement que vous étiez légèrement submergée. Vous faites plutôt du bon travail, mais votre volonté de faire quelque chose pour la compagnie après les heures indiquées laisse à désirer. J'ai entendu dire que lorsque Oliver Queen était ici, c'était une toute autre histoire », le PDG commença immédiatement avec un ton dur, ce qui glaça le sang de Felicity. « C'est pourquoi je vous donne une assistante. Elle est jeune, dynamique et toujours prête à travailler en dehors des horaires sans se plaindre. A compté d'aujourd'hui, elle m'accompagnera au réunions et autres réceptions, jusqu'à ce que vous rétablissiez la balance. Et maintenant, allez vérifié les déclarations financières et faite une liste des réunions prévues pour Amber ».

« Oui Monsieur Miller », Felicity dit en retournant à son bureau.

En regardant à travers les murs en vers du bureau, elle vit Amber se serrer contre le PDG alors qu'il avait ses mains sur ses hanches. C'était juste ce qu'il voulait, une stupide petite fille qu'il pourrait avoir quand il voulait et ce n'était définitivement pas le style de Felicity. D'un côté, elle était reconnaissante envers Amber, cela garderait Miller occupé pour un petit moment, mais sa présence allait mettre un frein à ses plans pour rendre la société à son véritable propriétaire, parce qu'il était évident qu'Amber allait constamment regarder par dessus son épaule et très probablement rapporter chaque mouvement suspect à Miller.

Les rapports financiés ne prirent pas très longtemps, dans la mesure où Felicity les avait étudiés en long, en large et en travers toute la nuit, ils étaient parfaits. Donc jusqu'à la pause déjeuner, elle avait du temps pour de plus amples recherches. La dernière réunion avait commencé seulement dix minutes plus tôt, cela prendrait une heure environ et elle avait lieu dans l'une des salles de conférences dans les étages inférieurs, puisque cela impliquait le département informatique, donnant à Felicity l'opportunité parfaite pour fouiller l'ordinateur du PDG.

Son ordinateur était protégé par un mot de passe, ce qui était inhabituel. Oliver ne l'avait jamais fait. Cela lui pris un moment pour le craquer et elle était surprise de découvrir que c'était un code numérique qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part auparavant. Elle en nota les nombres, déterminée à les soumettre à son programme de décryptage plus tard.

Felicity trouva rapidement les dossiers les plus important et les copia sur une clé USB. Les dossiers marqués ''privée'' et ''banque'' paressaient les plus intéressants.

« Je vais t'avoir », elle se dit, massant son poignet contusionné. Cela faisait mal de taper sur le clavier, mais elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraître.

Avant la fin de la réunion, Felicity était à nouveau à son propre bureau, prête à donner les rapports financiés à Miller.

« Content de voir que je peux compter sur vous au moins pour ça, même si vous êtes plutôt prude avec à peu près tout le reste », il dit presque avec mépris.

Felicity n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme l'embarrassait et l'humiliait dés que possible. Elle avait été diplômée du MIT première de sa classe, et pourtant en tant que son assistante personnelle, elle devait souffrir d'être traité comme une propriété. Avec Oliver, c'était complètement différent, il la traitait avec respect et elle avait adoré être autour de lui.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le bureau de Miller, elle pouvait voir ses mains sur les hanches d'Amber à nouveau, et il était en train de fixer son décolleté. Cela la rendait malade, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière la sorte de ses pensées.

« Mademoiselle Smoak, votre rendez-vous pour déjeuner est arrivé ».

Felicity se retourna et vit, non seulement Diggle se tenant devant son bureau, mais aussi Oliver.

« Oliver ? » elle couina de surprise.

« Pas une bonne surprise ? » Oliver demanda, un peu déçu de sa réaction. Il pensait être salué par son incroyable sourire.

Felicity lança un coup d'œil à Miller zut, il l'avait remarquée et repoussa Amber plutôt violemment pour sortir de son bureau. Oliver regarda Diggle qui observait Miller attentivement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Oliver reporta son regard sur Felicity, qui fit un pas

pour se rapprocher de Diggle, clairement effrayée.

« Monsieur Queen, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu pour me voler mon assistante personnelle pour votre nouvelle entreprise ». Miller marcha en direction de Felicity et entoura sa taille de son bras.

« Non Monsieur Miller, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici. Au fil des années, une amitié personnelle s'est développée entre Felicity et moi, tout comme avec Monsieur Diggle ». Les mots d'Oliver était prudemment choisis, elle nota. « Et maintenant, vous voulez nous excuser, j'ai une table de réservée ». Oliver tendit sa main à Felicity et elle la prit immédiatement.

« C'était agréable de vous voir à nouveau Monsieur Queen. Felicity, je vous l'ai déjà dit hier et cela vaut pour aujourd'hui – soyez de retour à l'heure, j'ai besoin de vous pour une réunion ».

« Oui Monsieur, je serai à l'heure comme toujours ».

Le silence sur le chemin jusqu'en bas était presque effrayant, avec aucun mot de prononcé par qui que ce soit. Felicity avait espéré que le déjeuner avec Diggle serait une distraction bienvenue. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravi de la présence d'Oliver, mais il semblait plein de questions.

Quand ils quittèrent QC et montèrent dans la BMW d'Oliver, il s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici bordel ? Et je ne veux pas entendre que tout va bien ! » il dit d'un ton dur, regardant Felicity d'un air furieux qui venait juste d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

« Oliver, ce n'est vraiment rien. Miller n'est juste pas le meilleur des patrons, c'est tout », la blonde répondit en essayant de paraître aussi neutre que possible.

« Pas le meilleur patron semble être un euphémisme ! Felicity, il te traite comme sa propriété privée et ne parlons même pas de la jeune demoiselle dans son bureau, j'ai vu la façon dont il l'a repoussée ».

« Oliver, tu as dû mal interpréter cela. Amber est vraiment collante. Miller n'est pas un très bon patron, mais quelque chose comme ça... »

« Felicity ! J'ai des yeux ! J'ai vu le regard de Diggle et j'ai vu ta réaction quand il t'a approché. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues de travailler pour cette compagnie de toute manière. Tu devrais savoir à quel point c'est important pour moi, et combien la perdre m'a affecté, même si je ne l'ai pas dit. Avec les recommandations que j'ai écrite pour toi, tu aurais pu avoir vingt autres jobs différents, mais non, tu es resté là-bas ! » Oliver démarra la voiture, énervé.

« Oliver, c'en est assez ! » sermonna Diggle.

Felicity était silencieuse, fixant l'extérieur par la fenêtre, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Oliver, dans sa situation, elle aurait réagit exactement de la même façon. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi elle faisait tout ça, il ne ferrait qu'être plus en colère contre elle.

« Je suis désolé Felicity, J'ai réagit exagérément », Oliver s'excusa honteusement.

Felicity essuya discrètement ses larmes. « Ça va, après tout je ne t'aies pas saluer très gentiment. Je suis contente de te voir Oliver ».

Il était heureux de la voir aussi, et il n'avais pas imaginé leur rendez-vous comme ça. Elle lui manquait et la voir dans son ancien bureau, avec un nouveau patron qui la traitait de manière totalement inapproprié, faisait sauter tous ses fusibles. Qui sait à quel point il traitait mal Felicity dans son bureau, quand personne n'était là ? Oliver prit une grande inspiration et essaya d'effacer ces images de son esprit. Il avait une heure avec la femme qu'il aimait et il voulait en profiter.

* * *

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Comme tous les soirs, je vous poste le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré le manque d'action ;) merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Je rappelle que ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de JeanyQueen et que je ne possède pas les personnages ou l'univers d'Arrow.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Oliver avait choisit un petit bistrot intime et ils avaient obtenu une table dans un coin calme. Felicity semblait se détendre de plus en plus, mais Oliver ne pouvait se sortir de la tête la situation actuelle. Il demanderai à John d'enquêter sur Daniel Miller et Arrow se ne trouverait sûrement pas loin de chez lui prochainement.

L'ancien milliardaire regarda plus attentivement la femme qu'il aimait. Elle semblait fatiguée, de toute évidence elle était rentrée à la maison tard la nuit dernière du gala où elle était allée avec ce sale type. Les pensées d'Oliver tournait comme un vautour autour de Daniel Miller laissant courir ses mains sur le corps de Felicity, parée d'une incroyable robe de soirée dos nu. Les mains de Miller touchant sa peau nue. Merde ! Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, cela ne faisait qu'alimenter sa rage. « Excusez-moi un moment », Oliver dit en forçant un sourire. Diggle et Felicity le regardèrent surpris, puis ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

La blonde leva la main pour attraper la bouteille d'eau sur la table, révélant par inadvertance son poignet contusionné, Diggle sursauta et attrapa sa main, remontant la manche de son chemisier, avant de la regarder.

« Merde Felicity ! Est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?! » la voix de Diggle trembla de rage à peine contenue.

Rapidement, Felicity récupéra sa main et couvrit son poignet à nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Felicity, c'est déjà suffisamment dur pour moi de ne pas appeler immédiatement la police ou de ne pas tout dire à Oliver. Je ne peux pas te protéger si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne vais pas te regarder détruire ta vie. Donc soit tu es honnête avec moi et tu me dis _tout_ ce qu'il se passe ou notre accord est fini et je vais traquer Miller moi-même, ou mieux, je vais laisser Oliver mettre une flèche dans son corps, tu comprends ?! »

Felicity avala difficilement. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que Diggle hausse le ton avec elle, jusqu'à présent elle ne l'avait entendu le faire qu'avec Oliver. Elle savait qu'il était inquiet pour elle, et elle devait avouer que ses inquiétudes n'étaient pas complètement infondées.

« Je suis désolée John, je sais que tu as raison. Je pensais avoir tout sous contrôle, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas. »

Le regard de Diggle se radoucit. « je pense aussi Felicity. Laisses moi t'aider, ok ? Je vais venir te chercher après le travail, on va aller dîner, et tu vas pouvoir tout me dire, d'accord ? »

Felicity acquiesça « Ok, on a un accord ».

« Oliver revient ».

L'ancien PDG s'était calmé. Cela lui avait pris cinq minutes pour gérer les images qui s'étaient imposées dans son esprit une fois de plus. Il devait y voir là le fait que Felicity avait obtenu un nouveau boulot, rien de plus. Jamais dans sa vie il n'aurait pensé que cela l'affecterait autant de voir sa Felicity avec un autre homme. Bien sur, Miller n'était que son patron, pas son ami, mais il était un enfoiré qui ne la traitait pas avec le respect qui lui était dû. D'un autre côté, son comportement avait clairement montré qu'il considérait Felicity comme sa propriété privée et Oliver n'aimait pas ça du tout. Felicity lui appartenait, à lui, et personne d'autre. Ok, c'était probablement le même comportement d'homme des cavernes que Miller avait, mais la différence était le respect que lui-même portait à Felicity. A chaque fois qu'Oliver la touchait, il n'y avait pas un regard effrayé et dégoutté dans ses yeux. En réalité chaque touché n'avait jamais éveillé autre chose que de la luxure et du désir.

Oliver réalisa qu'il l'avait négligée ses dernières semaines, mais il n'était pas beaucoup plus sûr de comment s'occuper de la situation. Il avait dit à Felicity qu'il l'aimait, mais seulement pour piéger Slade. Ce fait lui avait causé de nombreuses nuits blanches. Oui, cela avait été son idée, mais après avoir prononcé les mots, il avait vu l'espoir et la peine dans son regard, et cela lui avait briser le cœur. Elle n'avait pas idée d'à quel point il pensait chaque mot, qu'il l'aimait avec chaque fibre de son corps, mais ne faisait que la mettre en danger. Les mots de Felicity, qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse l'aimer, lui brisèrent le cœur une seconde fois. Comment pouvait-elle penser si peu d'elle-même ? Elle représentait tout pour lui, elle le gardait vivant.

Miller laissa Felicity tranquille tout l'après-midi, un peu trop occupé à triturer Amber, donc l'informaticienne pouvait prendre un grande bouffée d'air extrêmement bienvenue. A cinq heures pile, Diggle était là pour venir chercher son ami. Les yeux de Miller commencèrent à étinceler quand il vit l'homme grand et musculeux aux côtés de Felicity.

« Mademoiselle Smoak, puisque Amber reste plus longtemps aujourd'hui pour que vous puissiez aller à votre rendez-vous, je vous attend une heure plutôt au bureau demain ».

« Je comprends Monsieur Miller, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ».

Felicity se détendit doucement lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se furent fermées derrière eux. Diggle regarda son amie de plus près elle semblait plus petite, et ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu leur étincelle. Elle semblait distraite et effrayée, faisant Diggle vouloir être en mesure de revenir en arrière, à l'étage de la direction et d'étrangler Miller lui-même.

« De quoi as tu envie ? » il demanda.

« Peut on aller chez moi et se faire livrer à dîner ? »

« Bien sur », Diggle répondit en lui souriant.

La nuit tombait sur la ville, et Oliver se tenait sur le bâtiment en face de QC. Depuis ce point d'observation, il pouvait regarder directement dans son ancien bureau. Miller était toujours là-bas, seul avec la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres qui était avec Felicity aujourd'hui. Elle était assise dans le chaise de celle-ci, tapant quelque chose sur l'ordinateur. Miller quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers elle. Se tenant derrière elle, ses mains bougèrent immédiatement dans son dos. Les pensées d'Oliver recommencèrent à dériver, habituellement, la femme qu'il aimait était assise sur cette chaise. Miller commença à masser le dos d'Amber, et sa tête se dirigea dans son cou. Il essaya de l'embrasser, mais Amber ne sembla pas apprécier. Elle commença à lutter contre Miller et eut droit à une gifle en pleine figure, assez forte pour qu''elle ne tombe de sa chaise. Miller se détourna d'elle, Amber se releva en se tenant la joue.

Le cœur d'Oliver commença à accélérer, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Miller était un bâtard et Oliver s'occuperait de lui quand ils seraient seuls. Actuellement, cela ne ferait que causer trop de remue ménage.

Miller revint, envoya à Amber son sac et son manteau et la congédia.

Pendant un moment, Oliver s'effondra sur le toit, enlevant sa capuche. Felicity avait travaillé pour ce type pendant les huit dernières semaines, si c'était là la manière dont il la traitait... La façon dont il la regardait, la façon dont il avait touché son corps, la peur abjecte dans ses yeux ... Oliver avait été trop occupé ses dernières semaines pour réaliser comment elle s'en sortait. Elle était plus silencieuse qu'habituellement. Il avait imputé cela à Slade et leur discussion sur l'île, quand la seule et unique raison était très probablement ce salop de Miller.

Oliver devait parler à Felicity, il se devait de lui dire la vérité.

* * *

Je sais, je sais ... ou est le Olicity ? Je vous promet que ça arrive ! ;) Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

La tension monte ! Voici le chapitre suivant merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Ils avaient commandé de la nourriture chinoise à emporter et maintenant, Felicity était assise sur son canapé avec Diggle. Le garde du corps remarqua que l'informaticienne semblait plus détendue.

« Donc, comment ça se passe réellement ? » il demanda gentiment, déposant sa nourriture sur la table.

Felicity picorait avec plus ou moins d'entrain dans le plat avec ses baguettes, avant de le mettre elle aussi de côté. « Pas bien. J'ai peur, j'ai perdu l'appétit et j'ai des cauchemars. Chaque jour au bureau est une nouvelle épreuve. Je sursaute quand j'entends sa voix et ça me rend malade quand il a ses mains sur mon corps ».

Diggle aspira une vive, sifflante goulée d'air. Il était entrain d'écumer de rage contenue, mais il essaya de rester calme. « Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? »

« Il y a quatre semaines. Ça a commencé par un commentaire sur mes jupes que étaient trop longues selon lui, et mes chemisiers boutonnés trop haut. Ensuite il m'a demandé si j'avais un ami. J'ai remarqué ses regards et je me sentais tellement gênée que j'ai commencé à porter des pantalons, mais il l'a interdit. Il m'a ordonnée de porter des jupes courtes et d'attacher mes cheveux en chignon, ou je serais réprimandée. Pendant les réunions, il organisent les choses mal, mais il me blâme devant les clients et les investisseurs, affirmant que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une petite blonde stupide ».

Les mains de Diggle se serrèrent en poings. Il était presque effrayé de demander, mais elle devait être honnête. « Est-ce qu'il t'a frappée ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Un jour où tu es venu me chercher, il a ouvert mon chemisier parce qu'il était boutonnés trop haut à son goût. Et le soir du gala, il n'a pas aimé quand l'une des connaissance d'Oliver m'a parlé. Il m'a attrapé par le poignet quand nous étions seuls et m'a dit que je lui appartenait et que je n'avait aucun droit de flirter avec d'autres hommes. Ensuite il m'a renvoyée chez moi, et ce matin, Amber était assise là comme punition pour moi ».

John passa une main à travers ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas bon que Felicity continue de travailler là-bas, même si c'était pour Oliver. « Felicity, je ne peux pas te couvrir plus longtemps. Miller est un bâtard et tu peux remercier ta bonne étoile qu'il ne soit encore rien arrivé de pire. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. On devrait tout dire à Oliver et le laisser s'occuper de Miller ».

« Non, John, je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, je suis tellement près du but. J'ai fouillé son ordinateur aujourd'hui, j'ai juste besoin d'examiner les documents. Il y a quelque chose dedans, j'en suis sûre, et quand Miller serra foutu, Oliver pourra récupérer QC ».

« Tu as les dossiers ici ? »

Felicity acquiesça et se leva pour aller chercher son ordinateur portable et sa clé USB.

« Felicity, on va examiner ces documents maintenant. Si on trouve quoi que ce soit, je te donne deux jours de plus, sinon, on appelle Oliver et on lui dit tout, d'accords ? »

« Mais alors tout ça aura été pour rien ?! » la blonde protesta.

« Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi, je ne vais pas te laisser entre les mains d'un psychopathe plus longtemps. Si on trouve quelque chose, je te donne deux jours de plus,sinon, ça fini ici et maintenant ».

« Ok », Felicity répondit humblement. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et que Miller était dangereux. Elle alluma son ordinateur portable, priant pour trouver quelque chose.

« On devrait commencer avec son mot de passe. C'est un code numérique que j'ai déjà vu ailleurs, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où », elle dit en lançant un programme de décryptage spécial. « Cela peut prendre quelques heures. Pendant ce temps on devrait étudier les dossiers que j'ai copiés de son ordinateur ». Felicity tapa sur le clavier, ouvrant de multiples fenêtres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ? » demanda Diggle.

« QC devrait voir les mêmes revenus que le mois dernier, mais c'était seulement la moitié de ce montant. Je cherche un compte où le reste a pu être mis », Felicity répondit, concentrée sur son travail.

« Merde, ce sont les deux derniers dossiers. Il _doit_ y avoir quelque chose là-dedans », l'informaticienne dit désespérément. Elle cliqua sur l'un des deux derniers fichiers et recula. Des photos d'elle, d'Amber et de Kirsten, la réceptionniste – pendant leur pause déjeuner, dans le parking, se lavant les mains dans les toilettes – et devant leur maison.

« Oh mon Dieu... » Felicity hoqueta, ses mains volant devant sa bouche.

« Le taré d'enfoiré... » Diggle jura. Il se leva et attrapa son téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Felicity quand elle eut retrouvé sa voix.

« J'appelle Oliver. Tu vas tout lui dire maintenant et ensuite on va chopper ce salaud ».

« Tu m'as promis deux jours si on trouvait quelque chose ».

« Eh bien, on a en effet trouvé quelque chose, mais ça ne va pas t'aider à sauver QC, ça montre juste à quel point c'est important de te sortir du chemin de ce taré le plus vite possible ».

Un signal de l'ordinateur de Felicity interrompit leur discussion et ils regardèrent tous les deux l'écran. Le programme de décryptage avait trouvé quelque chose.

« OUI, je savais que j'avais déjà vu ces nombres quelque part ! Quand j'ai craqué l'ordinateur d'Isabel, elle avait le même mot de passe ''Moscow''. Et ça, Diggle, ce n'est pas une coïncidence ».

« Qu'est-ce que Miller a avoir avec Isabel ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai besoin de découvrir, mais je pense que ça va prendre la nuit. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Dig, je suis sûre que Lyla et Bryan t'attendent », Felicity lui dit en souriant.

John grimaça. « Je ne le sent pas de te laisser seule ici. Miller sait où tu habites, et s'il se montre au milieu de la nuit ? »

« Merci, mais j'ai survécu seule ces dernières semaines et je vais m'en sortir ce soir aussi ».

« Ok mais tu fermes la porte à clé quand je suis parti et tu vérifies que toutes les fenêtres sont aussi fermées. Et Felicity, souviens toi – deux jours, pas plus ». Son regard ne souffrait aucun argument.

« Je sais, deux jours et un de plus. Maintenant sors et vas rejoindre ta famille », l'informaticienne dit en le poussant doucement vers la porte.

Diggle l'enlaça pour lui dire au revoir et parti. Felicity ferma et verrouilla sa porte derrière lui, en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle admit qu'elle se sentait un peu secouée, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa peur la submerger.

Elle retourna à son ordinateur et ouvrit le dernier fichier qu'elle avait copié de l'ordinateur de Miller.

« Je te tiens ! Ne jamais chercher une diplômée du MIT », elle murmura. Le dossier contenait des transferts bancaires qui n'étaient définitivement pas liés à QC, mais c'était le compte où les revenus du mois étaient allés. Cela semblait être un compte au profit de T.W Entreprises. Felicity n'avait jamais entendu ce nom, donc il n'avait jamais travaillé avec QC avant.

Elle tapa le nom dans son moteur de recherche, mais ne pouvait absolument rien trouver à propos de cette société, même pas la plus petite information, pourtant, cette compagnie semblait être la clé.

Felicity enleva ses lunettes. Sa tête bourdonnait de toutes ces informations et de tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'une pause. Elle éteignit l'ordinateur et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour un bain chaud, ne voulant pas risquer un autre cauchemar comme celui de la veille.

L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles tendus et lui permit de dormir cette nuit là sans le moindre cauchemar.

* * *

Bon... Je sais ... C'est pas encore ce qui vous espériez ... Mais je crois que vous allez adorer (ou détester, ça dépend du point de vue) le chapitre suivant ;)

Review ?


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, comme je suis probablement aussi impatiente que vous, je n'attends pas ce soir pour publier ce chapitre qui est selon moi The Chapitre depuis le début !

je rappelle que ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de JeanyQueen et que le rated est T pour une bonne raison.

Enjoy and review :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

La journée suivante commença très tôt pour Felicity. Elle arrivait toujours tôt, mais ce matin Bob, le gardien, et elle étaient les premiers arrivés à QC. Sa montre indiquait 6 H 30. Elle n'avait aucune idée si Daniel Miller avait réellement du travail pour elle, ou si c'était juste une punition pour l'arrivée de Diggle. Quand elle pensait à Miller, elle avait un sentiment encore pire qu'habituellement. C'était limite la panique absolue depuis qu'elle avait vu les photos, mais c'était seulement pour deux jours tout au plus, entre temps, elle aura suffisamment de preuves solides contre lui.

Le bureau était vide. Felicity se rendit à son poste de travail, alluma son ordinateur et enleva son manteau, avant d'aller dans le bureau de Miller et d'allumer aussi son ordinateur.

« Que fais tu là exactement, Felicity ? » elle entendit une voix derrière elle, et sentit deux mains l'attraper par la taille et la ramener contre l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.

« J'allume votre ordinateur pour vous Monsieur Miller, comme tout les matins. S'il vous plaît, lâchez moi ». La panique teintait la voix de Felicity alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager de sa prise.

« Tu sens incroyablement bon Felicity. A chaque fois je me tiens derrière toi et que j'inhale ton parfum, tu me rends presque fou », dit Miller, ses mains errant en dessous de son chemisier.

« Arrêter Monsieur Miller, j'en ai marre de vos petits jeux, je vais appeler la police. J'ai vu les photos que vous avez prises de moi, ainsi que d'autres femmes qui travaillent ici », Felicity laissa échapper, et soudainement, elle le frappa de son coude dans l'estomac.

Durant un instant, Miller pressa sa main contre son ventre, regardant, énervé, son assistante personnelle courir hors de son bureau. « Toi, petite garce, est allée fouiller mon ordinateur ! », il hurla et couru après elle.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne la rattrape et la frappe violemment au visage. Les lunettes de Felicity volèrent de côté alors que son corps tomba au sol. Miller l'y maintint de son propre corps et commença à déchirer son chemisier. Felicity se tortilla sous son poids et essaya d'utiliser toutes les astuces que Diggle lui avait enseignée.

« J'ai attendu si longtemps pour ce moment, ça a été si difficile de me retenir », Miller haleta, ses yeux fous de désir.

L'informaticienne parvint à se libérer de sa prise et elle le griffa de ses ongles en travers du visage, avant de parvenir à le frapper durement entre les jambes, l'envoyant tomber à la renverse sur le sol. Emplie de panique, elle couru dans la cage d'escalier, mais ses hauts talons n'étaient pas vraiment faits pour une fuite rapide. Au sixième étage, elle trébucha et tomba sur les quatre dernières marches. Elle entendit quelque chose se rompre et une douleur lancinante se rependit dans tout son corps. « Ahhhhh », elle pleura de douleur quand elle tenta de se relever à nouveau.

« Felicity, arrêtes toi, tu n'as aucune chance, je vais finir par t'attraper », la voix de Miller raisonna, environ cinq étages au dessus d'elle. L'adrénaline emplie son corps et lui donna la force de bouger à nouveau. Elle devait trouver de l'aide, mais comment ?... Le département informatique au sous-sol …. ils ont une pièce de sûreté là-bas qui pouvait être sécurisé par un code – pour autant qu'elle le sache, le code n'avait pas encore été changé. Avec ses dernières forces, Felicity parvint à ouvrir la pièce et frapper le bouton d'urgence. La porte ne pouvait désormais plus être ouverte que de l'intérieur. Elle avait elle-même programmé cette fonction après avoir été attaqué à QC. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable et appela Diggle de ses doigts tremblants.

Pendant ce temps, Miller était arrivé devant la pièce, martelant la porte. « Toi, espèce de petite salope, ouvres cette porte immédiatement. Tu ne vas rien dire à la police, je te tuerai avant ».

« Allô », Felicity put entendre la voix de Diggle au téléphone.

« Dig, J'ai besoin de ton aide », elle sanglota au travers du combiné. « Je sais que tu dois aller au travail, mais Miller ... », un autre coup sur la porte la fit tressaillir.

« Où es-tu ? » Diggle demanda fermement.

« Au département informatique. Miller est derrière la porte ».

Une montée d'adrénaline se rependit dans le corps de Diggle. « Ne bouges pas, j'arrive dans cinq minutes ».

Il raccrocha, attrapa ses clés et composa le numéro d'Oliver.

« Queen », vint une réponse légèrement essoufflée.

« Oliver, peu importe ce que tu es en train de faire et où tu es, tu dois aller à QC immédiatement. Felicity est en danger ».

Le cœur d'Oliver commença à battre frénétiquement, ses pensées allant directement vers Miller. « Où est elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, elle a seulement dit qu'elle était au département informatique ».

« J'arrive ».

Oliver mit fin à l'appel et rassembla sa force et sa vitesse pour sauter sur le toit suivant. Il était un peu avant sept heures du matin, le meilleur moment pour son parcours d'entraînement. Personne ne risquait de le remarquer sur les toits de Starling City à cette heure, sautant de toits en toits, et sprintant les derniers mètres, il atteignit QC.

« Bonjour Monsieur Queen, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici, vous nous manquez à tous », Bob, le gardien, le salua.

« Merci Bob, ça me manque aussi de ne pas être ici. Je suis là simplement pour apporter quelque chose à Mademoiselle Smoak ».

« Bien Monsieur Queen, elle est arrivée depuis un demi-heure déjà. Monsieur Miller semble être un réel esclavagiste.

Les mains d'Oliver se refermèrent en poings. Miller n'était pas seulement un esclavagiste, il était un enfoiré pervers en plus.

Oliver couru dans les escaliers en direction du département informatique, en l'appelant. « Felicity ? FELICITY ? »

« Oliver... » Felicity dit doucement en ouvrant la porte.

« Oliver », elle appela. Celui-ci la repéra et son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge. Son chemisier était déchiré, elle avait perdu ses chaussures, et il y avait une contusion violette sur son visage pour aller avec celle sur son poignet.

Les jambes de Felicity s'entrechoquèrent. La montée d'adrénaline se dissipant, elle était tant soulagée que de l'aide soit enfin arrivée.

« Hey, hey, oulà », l'ancien milliardaire l'appela, courant vers elle. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber et la déposa doucement sur le sol, inconsciente. Il enleva son haut de survêtement et le plaça autour de ses épaules.

Des pas dans le couloir mirent ses sens immédiatement en alerte.

« Felicity ? Oliver ? » la voix de Diggle se fit audible, Oliver se détendit à nouveau. « Diggle, on est là ».

Le garde du corps vint en courant et vit Felicity étendue sur le sol

« Merde, Felicity », il hoqueta.

« Tu dois l'emmener chez elle, je vais trouver Miller », Oliver ordonna à son ami.

« Je déteste devoir te décevoir, mais j'ai vu sa voiture quitter le parking quand je suis arrivé ».

Felicity commença à gémir, les sortant tous les deux de leur discussion. Les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent immédiatement à ses côtés, et Oliver caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Hey, c'est bon que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous, tu nous as fait extrêmement peur », dit Oliver, lui offrant un sourire inquiet. Les yeux de Felicity errèrent sur Diggle. « John, je suis désolée, je n'avait aucune chance, il m'a prise par surprise ».

Oliver lança un regard scrutateur à Diggle. Son ami savait-il quelque chose de plus à propos de tout ça ?

La blonde remarqua son regard et plaça sa main sur la sienne. « S'il-te-plaît, rentrons juste à la maison, je t'expliquerai tout là-bas, Oliver, je te le promets. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Diggle, et il doit aller travailler ».

Oliver serra les lèvres et acquiesça silencieusement.

Les deux hommes l'aidèrent à se remettre sur ses pieds. Felicity grogna et pressa sa main contre ses côtes.

« Oliver, tu ferrais mieux d'emmener Felicity dans _ta_ maison. Miller sait où elle habite ».

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison, dormir dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter », Felicity tenta d'expliquer à _ses_ deux hommes inquiets.

« Felicity, je n'ai rien à faire de ce que tu en dis. Ok, je t'emmène chez toi, mais peu importe la raison, je ne te laisse pas seule ». La voix d'Oliver ne laissait place à aucun argument, Felicity ne prononça donc aucun autre mot, et se laissa diriger vers la voiture de Diggle. Ils prirent la sortie arrière menant directement au garage souterrain. Diggle et Oliver l'aidèrent à monter dans la voiture, Oliver s'assit à côté d'elle et ferma la portière. Seulement à cet instant, Felicity remarqua qu'elle portait son haut de survêtement. Elle remonta la fermeture complètement et inspira. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa l'odeur familière de sueur et d'après-rasage l'envelopper et la mener au sommeil.

* * *

Tada ! Alors ?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, vraiment désolée pour le délai ... Je ne vous ai pas habitué à ça ... ;) enfin voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Toujours des sujets très lourds et violents ... donc je pense publier le premier chapitre de la traduction de le fiction Spotlight, qui est beaucoup plus légère.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Il détestait l'idée de devoir la réveiller, Felicity semblait si paisible, mais Diggle ne pouvait pas être en retard au travail Felicity avait de toute manière besoin d'un endroit plus adapté pour dormir.

« Felicity », Oliver dit doucement. « Hey, on est arrivé devant ta maison ».

Felicity maugréa. Elle s'assit lentement et pâlie soudainement. « Mince, mon sac à main est resté dans le bureau... mes clés, ma tablette, mon téléphone et tout le reste... » Elle lança à Oliver une regard désarmé.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Oliver l'aurait embrassée, elle avait l'air si mignonne, mais à cet instant, c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va le récupérer », Oliver la rassura. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Diggle qui acquiesça, « Diggle va le récupérer ».

Felicity sourit à Diggle et tenta de sortir de la voiture. Ses côtes lui faisaient tellement mal qu'elle pensait pouvoir s'évanouir à tout moment.

Oliver et Diggle la soutinrent quasiment jusqu'à sa porte.

« Il y a un double des clés sous le pot de fleur », dit Felicity en pointant les tournesols.

« Pas vraiment la plus sure des cachettes Felicity, on reparlera de ça, plus tard », dit Diggle en scrutant sa montre.

Oliver le remarqua. « Diggle, tu devrais y aller, ton patron ne va pas apprécier si son chef de la sécurité arrive en retard au travail. Je vais m'occuper de Felicity ».

« Ok, je reviendrai plus tard et je te rapporterai ton sac à main. Écoutes Oliver et n'oses même pas de tenter de le faire partir », Diggle dit à la blonde. Elle tenta de lui offrir un sourire, mais la douleur était trop forte.

Oliver ouvrit la porte de Felicity et aida son amie en faisant très attention, à s'installer sur le canapé.

« Je peux ouvrir ta veste ? » il demanda, s'agenouillant à ses cotés. Voyant le regard paniqué que soutenaient ses yeux, il lui prit la main. « Hey, je ne vais rien te faire, tu le sais ça. Je veux juste regarder l'état de tes côtes, tu souffres, je peux le voir ».

La voix douce d'Oliver et le contact de sa main mirent Felicity en confiance.

Lentement, elle descendit la fermeture éclair de la veste de sport. L'ancien milliardaire en poussa les pans et haleta – tout le côté de Felicity était bleu. Doucement, il fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau, gardant ses yeux sur son visage. Elle avait fermé les yeux et attendait un nouveau flot de douleur, mais ça ne vint pas.

« On dirait que tes côtes sont cassées. On doit t'emmener à l'hôpital, on devrait appeler l'inspecteur Lance ».

Les yeux de Felicity s'ouvrir soudainement et elle ramena la veste autour d'elle à nouveau. « Non, il n'y a pas besoin d'appeler Lance, et je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital non plus ».

« Felicity, je peux dire que tes côtes sont cassées, mais je ne sais pas si tu as des blessures internes », Oliver la regarda sérieusement.

« Oliver, je vais bien... »

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien Felicity ! je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital. Fin de la discussion ». L'expression d'Oliver ne laissait place à aucune forme d'argument.

Felicity baissa les yeux sur le sol et commença parler. « Miller a commencé à me harceler il y a quatre semaines ».

Oliver la regarda, choqué. « QUOI ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pour qu'elle putain de raison tu n'as pas démissionné ?! Je t'ai donnée une liste d'une vingtaine de propositions d'embauche aussi bien payées, chacune de ces compagnies auraient été heureuses de t'avoir ! Mais non ! Tu devais restée et laisser ce sale porc dégueulasse t'agresser ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, merde ?! »

La rage d'Oliver la blessa et nourrit sa propre colère. « Parce que je suis restée là-bas pour TOI ! Pour que tu puisses récupérer l'entreprise ! »

L'ancien milliardaire la regarda, ahuri. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Felicity prit une grande inspiration. « Peu avant que tu fasses d'Isabel le PDG, j'ai mis de côté 400 000 $ appartenant à QC. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute l'affaire avec Slade et elle. Walter a investit l'argent pour moi, et maintenant ça représente plus d'un million. Je n'ai pas pris cet argent pour moi mais pour toi, pour que tu ne te retrouve pas complètement fauché si quelque chose arrivait. Après que la situation avec Slade ait été réglée, Miller est arrivé et je suis restée pour continuer d'avoir accès à tous les documents. Miller n'a aucune idée de mon ancien poste au département informatique, j'ai effacé toutes les informations. Je voulais réunir assez d'argent pour que tu puisses racheter des parts dans l'entreprise, mais ensuite, j'ai remarqué que Miller semblait avoir quelque chose à cacher. Il manque les revenus de ce mois-ci, pourtant on n'a perdu aucun client. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Il y a quatre semaine, Miller a commencé à me harceler, mais je ne pouvait plus arrêter et juste partir à ce moment là ».

Oliver enfouit ça tête dans ses mains. Elle avait fait tout ça pour lui. Elle s'était mise en danger, avait laissé ce bâtard la toucher – tout ça pour sauver sa compagnie.

« Comment tu as pu faire ça ? », il demanda sans voix.

« Parce que tu as toujours été là pour moi aussi », Felicity répondit, quelques larmes glissant le long de son visage.

Il la regarda, ses yeux vitreux lui firent savoir qu'il se retenait de pleurer lui aussi. « Felicity, jamais, pour tout l'or du monde, quoi que ce soit ne vaudra qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je préfère être fauché que de te perdre ».

« Ce n'était pas si terrible », elle dit à voix basse.

Il savait qu'elle mentait. Ses yeux le lui disaient. « Felicity, ce porc t'a touchée. Ton poignet est contusionné, tes côtes sont cassées, ton chemisier a été arraché et ta lèvre est fendue », Oliver avala difficilement sa salive. « Est-ce qu'il a... ? » Il ne put formuler la fin de la question.

« Non, mais il a essayé ».

Sans réfléchir, Oliver enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Cela semblait si naturel. Il tuerait Miller pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, et ferait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive plus jamais quelque chose comme ça.

« Je vais appeler l'inspecteur Lance maintenant, lui dire que tu veux porter plainte contre Miller, et qu'il peut venir ici pour prendre ta déposition ensuite, je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital ».

Felicity acquiesça. Oliver prit le plaid du fauteuil se trouvant à côté du canapé et l'en couvrit, avant de doucement caresser son front. « Reposes toi ».

Elle ferma les yeux et Oliver se rendit dans la cuisine pour appeler Lance.

« Non, enlevez vos mains de moi ! S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas. Oliver, aides moi ! Oliver ! »

Oliver accourut de la cuisine auprès de Felicity. « Hey, Felicity, réveilles toi, tu fais un cauchemar ».

Doucement, il tenta de la remettre sur l'oreiller, pour ne pas qu'elle aggrave ses blessures.

 _Felicity ne remarque pas Oliver, tout ce qu'elle sentait était Miller la retenant vers le bas, mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas le combattre. Elle ne pouvait pas se dégager de sa poigne de fer, il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle._

 _« Tu le veux autant que moi Felicity, je le sais, j'ai vu tes regards. La façon que tu as de me regarder tout le temps. Et maintenant, on va tous les deux avoir ce que l'on veut tellement », il murmura dans son oreille._

 _« Non, s'il-vous-plaît, ne me faites pas ça. Oliver, où es tu ? Aides moi ! »_

 _« Oh mon Dieu, non, s'il-vous-plaît »_

 _C'est juste arrivé._

Oliver la vit se débattre, et il su de quoi il était question. Le désespoir avec lequel Felicity appelait son nom le poignarda en plein cœur. Il pouvait imaginer la scène... Felicity sur le sol, Miller sur elle, déchirant sa blouse et la frappant violemment en travers du visage, pour prendre de force ce qu'elle ne lui donnerai jamais de son plein gré.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, la rage empli à nouveau son corps entier. Miller ne survivrait pas. Personne ne pouvait traiter une femme qu'Oliver aimait de la sorte. Felicity était sa lumière, elle avait un cœur pur, et ce bâtard avait tenter de souiller cela.

Le corps entier de Felicity tremblait quand elle se redressa brutalement. La nausée s'engouffra dans son estomac. Elle sauta du canapé, la douleur lancinante causée par ses côtes l'empêcha de respirer quelques instants, mais elle parvint à courir dans la salle de bain.

« Felicity ? »Oliver l'interrogea en la suivant.

« Hey, ça va aller, c'était juste un rêve », il essaya de la calmer, retenant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Je ne pouvais pas le faire Oliver. Dans mon rêve, Je ne pouvais pas me libérer. Ses mains étaient partout ». Felicity hoqueta.

La chair de poule se rependit tout le long de sa peau à ses mots. « C'était juste un rêve Felicity, pas vrai ? »

Felicity pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Oui, c'était juste un rêve, mais ça semblait si affreusement rérl. Oliver, J'ai tellement peur ... » Elle commença à pleurer.

Oliver la prit dans ses bras. « Shhhhh... Ça va aller Felicity. Je vais chopper ce type, je vais resté avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles bien à nouveau ».

Felicity ne dit rien, s'accrochant à lui un peu plus fort.

* * *

Ça va ? Tout le monde respire encore ? ;) c'était un passage plutôt attendu ?!


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos supers reviews ! Voilà, les vacances sont finies et je met donc fin à l'attente pour le nouveau chapitre, vraiment désolée pour le délai ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Je rappelle que je ne suis que traductrice de l'histoire et que vous pouvez trouver l'originale sur mon profil. Je ne possède pas l'univers d'Arrow.

Enjoy and review ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Felicity avait l'impression d'être plongée dans une sorte de transe. Elle répondit aux questions de Lance, et lui donna une description de son agresseur, mais s'en rendit à peine compte.

Lance fut choqué lorsqu'il entendit ce qui était arrivé. Il regarda Oliver, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, restant aux côtés de Felicity. Même s'il avait haït Queen pendant très longtemps pour ce que l'homme avait fait à ses filles, il lui avait pardonné depuis, et il voyait bien qu'il n'avait plus à faire au même Oliver Queen que celui de huit ans auparavant. L'homme avait changé, et de manière positive.

Après que Lance ait réuni et noté toutes les informations nécessaires, Oliver le raccompagna à la porte.

« Je déteste devoir le dire, mais Mademoiselle Smoak a définitivement besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Même si elle dit que rien n'est arrivé de plus entre Miller et elle, j'ai besoin d'un rapport écrit », dit Lance.

Oliver se tendit. « Je vais m'en assurer, Mademoiselle Smoak a promis de me laisser l'emmener à l'hôpital ».

« Bien, faites leur m'envoyer les résultats. Je vous promet que je vais choper ce gars ». L'expression de Lance était aussi froide et dur que celle d'Oliver.

« Merci », dit Oliver.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la maison de Felicity, Lance s'arrêta et et composa le numéro de Arrow.

A l'intérieur, Oliver regarda son téléphone et fronça les sourcils. Lance était là un instant auparavant, pourquoi appelait-il Arrow ?

« Inspecteur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? », il demanda, le modificateur vocal dans le téléphone transformant sa voix en celle, profonde et dure de Arrow.

« C'est à propos de votre jeune amie. Vous avez entendu ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Eh bien quoi, à propos de Felicity ? Elle n'a pas travaillé pour moi depuis quelques semaines », Oliver mentit.

« Elle a été agressé par son nouveau patron, et le gars l'a vraiment blessé. Son nom est Daniel Miller. Dés que j'en sais plus, je vous appelle ».

« Comment va t-elle ? Et que voulez-vous que je fasses ? »

« Elle ne va pas très bien, mais elle a quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à le trouver. Je pense que vous devez bien ça à Mademoiselle Smoak après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous ».

« Croyez moi inspecteur, je sais exactement combien Mademoiselle Smoak a risqué pour moi, je _vais_ trouvé Miller. Envoyez moi toutes les informations ». Oliver mit fin à l'appel et revint dans la salle à manger. Felicity était toujours blottit sur son canapé, enveloppée dans sa couverture, et fixait aveuglément dans le vide. Elle ne réagit que lorsque Oliver s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Hey, c'est le moment de t'emmener à l'hôpital », il dit, prenant avec douceur sa main.

Felicity acquiesça et se leva lentement. « Je vais juste aller me changer ».

« Ok, je vais t'attendre ici ».

Oliver l'observa s'éloigner avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Felicity avait eut à faire au Comte Vertigo, Tockman et Slade sans affection, mais le cas présent était différent. Elle semblait brisée, il n'avait pas idée de comment l'aider. Jamais de sa vie Oliver ne s'était sentit aussi foutrement impuissant ! Même s'il capturait Miller – ce qu'il allait définitivement faire, quoi qu'il advienne – cela ne changerait pas le fait que Felicity était profondément traumatisée.

« Oliver », Felicity appela depuis sa chambre.

Empli d'un sentiment de panique, Oliver alla immédiatement vers elle. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ça va, j'ai juste besoin d'aide avec mon tshirt, je n'arrive pas à le mettre toute seule », Felicity lui répondit d'une voix terne.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à passer le haut par dessus sa tête. Ses doigts touchèrent ses cheveux, et il sentit comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur lorsqu'elle tressaillit. Elle n'avait jamais réagit à son touché comme cela auparavant.

« Hey, ce n'est que moi », dit-il d'un ton apaisant, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Felicity baissa les yeux sur le sol, honteuse de sa réaction. « Regardes moi Felicity. Je ne te ferrais _jamais_ de mal, tu m'entends ? Et je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que Miller soit bien derrière les barreaux ».

« Je sais Oliver. Je suis désolée... c'est ce rêve, je l'ai déjà eu avant que Miller ne m'attaque. Je... », ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« C'était seulement un rêve, peu importe à propos de quoi il était question, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Jamais ». Oliver passa ses bras autour d'elle, et cette fois, elle ne tressaillit pas.

Lance avait déjà appelé et informé l'hôpital de la venue d'Oliver et Felicity, ils n'eurent donc pas à attendre.

« Mademoiselle Smoak, je suis le Docteur Vargas. L'inspecteur Lance nous a déjà mis au courant. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivée ».

Felicity regarda la femme face à elle et tenta de lui offrir un sourire. « Merci Dr Vargas. Je vais bien, j'ai eu la chance que rien de pire ne se soit produit ».

Le Docteur Vargas lui lança un regard inquiet. « Merci mon Dieu, Mademoiselle Smoak ! Monsieur Queen, je dois vous demander de patienter ici, s'il-vous-plaît ».

Oliver acquiesça et se tourna vers Felicity. « Je vais t'attendre juste là. N'ai pas peur, si tu as besoin de moi, tu as juste à m'appeler ».

Felicity suivit le médecin dans la salle d'examen. Oliver s'effondra sur une chaise. Il se sentait courbaturé et épuisé. La dernière fois qu'il s'était sentit comme ça avait été après la mort de Tommy, et celle de sa propre mère. Soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Oliver, on a un problème », Diggle lui dit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe John ? »

« Je suis à QC, j'ai trouvé le sac à mains de Felicity, mais ses clés ne sont pas dedans ».

Oliver avala durement. « Merde... Miller est là-bas ? »

« Crois-moi, si Miller était là, je l'aurait déjà mis au frais. Il ne s'est pas montré de la journée. J'ai demandé à Lyla d'utiliser ses contacts au sein d'ARGUS, mais sans succès. Miller n'est pas chez lui, et sa voiture n'a été repéré par aucune caméra. On dirait qu'il a disparu de la surface de la terre ».

« Merde », Oliver jura à nouveau, frappant son poing contre sa cuisse. « On a besoin de nouveaux verrous ».

« J'ai déjà essayé, mais pas moyen avant demain matin », répondit Diggle.

« Tu peux venir plus tard et rester quelques heures avec Felicity ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai déjà prévenu Lyla. Comment va Felicity ? »

« Elle essaye de minimiser la situation, mais elle est vraiment pas en forme. Elle tressaille quand je la touche, elle fais des cauchemars. Diggle, je m'inquiète pour elle. J'ai déjà perdu deux personnes que j'aime, je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi ».

« Oliver, on va trouver ce salaud, je te le promet ».

« Oui, on va le trouver », répondit Oliver d'une voix dure.

« Il y a autre chose ... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », Oliver pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de son ami.

« Les caméras de surveillance ont tout enregistré ».

Oliver ferma les yeux un moment. « Prends les avec toi, peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose ».

« Oliver, je pense que tu ferrais mieux de ne pas regarder ses vidéos », le garde du corps l'avertit.

« Apportes les », répondit Oliver, tendu.

La porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvrit et Oliver regarda le Docteur Vargas en sortir. « Diggle, je dois y aller, on se rejoint chez Felicity ». Sans attendre la réponse de son ami, il raccrocha.

« Comment va Mademoiselle Smoak ? »

« Elle m'a dit que vous vous occuperiez d'elle dans les prochains jours, donc je peux vous le dire. Elle a plusieurs côtes cassées et en grand nombres de contusions. Rien qui ne se remettra pas d'ici quelques semaines ».

Oliver prit une inspiration soulagé.

« Mais je suis inquiète à propos de son état psychologique, Mademoiselle Smoak est traumatisée, même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre. Elle a besoin d'un ami à qui elle peut parler, et qui la ferra se sentir en sécurité. Je sais que c'est dur pour la famille et les amis quand les victimes commencent à parler de ce qui leur est arrivé, mais c'est important que vous restiez calme et la fassiez se sentir en sécurité ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferrai. Il y a autre chose ? »

« Pas d'effort physique, à cause de ses côtes ».

« Je peux la voir ? »

« Oui Monsieur Queen, et vous pouvez aussi la ramener à la maison », le médecin répondit, serrant la mains d'Oliver.

L'ancien PDG entra dans la pièce et trouva Felicity en train d'essayer de remettre son tshirt, tout en gémissant de douleur. Oliver s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec douceur. « Hey, laisses moi t'aider ».

La blonde acquiesça et accepta son aide. « Je veux juste rentrer à la maison, Oliver », elle dit en le regardant avec des yeux épuisés et légèrement rouge.

Oliver caressa doucement sa joue. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te ramène à la maison ».

Felicity se leva précautionneusement, et s'appuya lourdement contre Oliver, pas vraiment assez en forme pour marcher seule. Oliver passa doucement un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok ... je crois qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de mot pur vous exprimer à quel point je suis désolée pour ce retard... enfin à ce stade s'était plus un abandon... Donc voilà je suis vraiment désolée ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira pour ceux que déciderait de reprendre la lecture de cette histoire dont je ne suis quel traductrice.

Promis, vous n'aurez pas attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir les neuf derniers chapitres !

Enjoy and maybe review :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Oliver était assis sur le canapé de Felicity avec un verre de vin rouge. Il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus fort mais Felicity n'avait rien d'autre. Elle s'était endormi dans ses bras, son corps fin pressé si serré et si proche contre le sien qu'il eut du mal à s'extirper de l'étreinte. Pas qu'il le voulait, il aurait voulu que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin, mais pas dans ces circonstances.

Par ailleurs, Diggle arriverait bientôt avec les vidéos de surveillance.

Oliver était effrayé à l'idée de regarder les enregistrements, mais il devait le faire. Lance l'avait placé dans une profonde confusion avec ses commentaires concernant un viole possible, il avait besoin de voir par lui-même que ce n'était, en réalité, pas arrivé. Il savait cependant que peu importe ce que révélaient la vidéo, cela allait le hanter la nuit.

Un coup sur la porte secoua Oliver or de ses pensées, et il alla ouvrir.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda immédiatement Diggle à son ami.

« Oui, tout va bien. Felicity s'est endormie ».

« Qu'est-ce que le doc a dit ? »

« Elle n'est pas autorisée à soulever quoi que ce soit, elle a besoin de repos et quelqu'un au près d'elle en qui elle a confiance ». Oliver se rassit sur le canapé. « Diggle, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi effrayée et paniquée. Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? »

Le garde du corps s'assit près de son ami, « Parce qu'elle t'aime ».

Oliver enfouie son visage entre ses mains, « Mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Aucune somme d'argent ni aucune entreprise n'en vaut la peine ».

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, moi aussi, mais tu la connais ».

« As tu la vidéo ? »

Diggle prit une grande inspiration, « Oliver, tu ne devrait pas voir ça ».

« Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé précisément, et chercher des indices ».

« Felicity est comme une sœur pour moi et cette vidéo m'a vraiment ébranlé. Tu l'aimes, ces images vont se graver au fer rouge jusque dans ton âme ».

« Diggle, je **dois** savoir ce qui s'est passé. Lance a laissé entendre quelque chose… S'il-te-plait lance la vidéo ».

« Ok, mais je t'aurait prévenu », Diggle démarra la tablette.

L'enregistrement laissait voir Felicity allumant l'ordinateur de Miller, et le-dit Miller arriva près d'elle par derrière. La jeune femme blonde tressaillit à son contact, et le coeur d'Oliver commença a accélérer. Felicity tenta de se défendre et y parvint, elle fuit le bureau de Miller mais il la rattrapa assez rapidement et la frappa au visage si violemment pour quel ne tombe sur le sol.

Diggle observa son ami – l'expression d'Oliver était grave, ses mains agrippaient la tablette plus durement que nécessaire et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

« Oliver, ne te fait pas subir ça à toi-même », Diggle tenta de la prévenir en mettant sur pause la vidéo.

L'ancien milliardaire ferma les yeux un instant. « Je peux gérer ça Digg, ok ? »

« Si tu le dis... » Diggle relança l'enregistrement.

Felicity était étendu sur le sol, Miller s'assit sur elle en lui bloquant les bras. Avec des larmes dans les yeux, la jeune femme se débattit sous les attaques de son patron, mais Miller parvint à déchirer son chemisier pour l'ouvrir. Felicity ne cessa de sa battre et arriva à se libérer de sa prise. Elle le griffa et parvint à lui administrer un coup dans ses parties intimes. Sans regarder en arrière, elle couru vers la cage d'escalier. L'angle de la caméra changea, laissant voir Felicity courant dans les escalier jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche soudainement. Ok, cette chute expliquait les cotes cassées. Oliver fixa l'écran et vit que pour un temps, Felicity ne bougea pas, et quand elle releva la tête, le sang d'Oliver ne fit qu'un tour. Ses yeux était si empli de terreur et de douleur… Ceux d'Oliver formèrent à leur tour des larmes à cette vision. Sur l'écran, Felicity se releva et se dépêcha à nouveau de descendre les marches, la douleur clairement visible sur son visage.

« C'est tout », Diggle dit en reprenant la tablette.

Oliver prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. « Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, reste avec Felicity s'il-te-plait », fut la seule chose qu'il dit avant de partir.

Oliver monta sur sa moto et roula vers sa maison, là, il attrapa son arc et enfila son costume d'Arrow.

Il devait attraper Miller, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en tirer avec ça. L'image de Felicity tombant sur le sol après que Miller l'ai frappée au visage rayonnait toujours devant les yeux d'Oliver. La terreur abjecte dans ses yeux à ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire. C'était une bonne chose que l'enregistrement n'intégrait pas le son, les images seules avaient presque été plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, entendre la panique dans la voix de Felicity l'aurait tué. Oliver réagissait très violemment à tout ce qui touchait et avait rapport à Felicity, particulièrement depuis qu'il avait perdu tant de personnes. Il ne pouvait simplement pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre, spécialement pas cette femme. Elle étai celle que le faisait sourire.

La demeure de Miller était sombre. Oliver ouvrit doucement la porte du balcon au second étage. Pour un PDG qui n'était pas milliardaire, Miller avait un train de vie très élevé. Oliver regarda attentivement autour de lui, mais la maison semblait vide. Mais où ce putain de salopard pouvait bien se cacher ?! Avec son arc bandé, Oliver parcouru un pièce après l'autre silencieusement. La dernière porte menait à la chambre de Miller, et le souffle d'Oliver resta coincé dans sa gorge quand il en ouvrit la porte.

« Oh mon Dieu », il se murmura à lui-même, baissant son arc alors qu'il entrait un peu plus dans la pièce. Des centaines de photos recouvraient l'intégralité des murs de la chambre – toutes étaient de Felicity. Oliver ne pouvaient pas discerner les détails étant donné que la seule lumière dans la pièce provenait du lampadaire à l'extérieur. Il se dirigea attentivement vers la fenêtre et ferma les lourds rideaux qui la garnissaient, avant d'allumer la lumière située sur la table de nuit.

Les murs étaient littéralement couverts de photos de Felicity – en train de faire du shopping, au travail, ouvrant sa porte d'entrée, montant dans sa voiture… certaine la montraient même allant se coucher. The bâtard l'avait observer pendant un long moment, mais pourquoi Felicity ? A coté des photos, il y avait de petits post-it proclamant 'Je t'aimes', 'Tu m'appartiens'. ' Je vais détruire ton ami' était placé à coté d'une photo montrant Oliver et Felicity sortant du Big Belly Burger. Oliver se rappelait très bien de ce jour, c'était l'été précédent, six mois auparavant. Miller avait tout planifié, cela signifiait qu'il avait reçu de l'aide de Slade et Isabel.

Oliver éteignit la lumière et quitta la maison. Il avait besoin de Felicity et John, peut-être qu'il y avait des preuves sur son ordinateur qui pourraient lier Miller à Slade et Isabel.

Silencieusement, Arrow quitta la maison et retourna vers la sienne, se changeant et plaçant le costume en cuir vert dans un sac avant de remonter sur sa moto et de retourner cher Felicity.

Diggle ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Oliver d'être silencieux.

« Est-elle toujours endormie ? »

« Elle a fait un cauchemar et t'a appelé, mais maintenant elle s'est rendormi », répondit Diggle.

« On doit la réveiller et l'emmener avec nous à la maison de Miller », dit Oliver.

« Quoi ?! »

« Miller as recouvert toute sa chambre avec des photos de Felicity, certaines remontent à il y a six mois. Je suis sûr que Slade et Isabel ont quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, maispour le prouver, on a besoin de ce qui se trouve dans son ordinateur », expliqua Oliver.

Diggle acquiesça « Et c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de Felicity ».

Oliver retint son ami, « Je vais le faire ».

Doucement, l'ancien milliardaire entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle ressemblait à un ange, blottit dans son lit. Oliver se sentit mal à l'idée de la réveiller, elle semblait si paisible. Gentiment, il poussa un mèche de ses cheveux en dehors de son visage. « Mmmmmmmhhhh…. » Felicity marmonna doucement en ouvrant les yeux.

« Hey », dit Oliver en lui souriant.

« Oliver... », Felicity s'assit immédiatement dans son lit, appuyant une main contre ses côtes douloureuses, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ».

« Hey, hey pas aussi vite. Tout va bien mais j'ai besoin de ton aide ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais dans la maison de Miller et j'ai découvert qu'il t'observait depuis longtemps. Je pense qu'il est de mèche avec Slade et Isabel ».

Felicity le regarda les yeux écarquillés, « Isabel, c'était Isabel ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Moscou, le mot de passe de l'ordinateur de Miller. Je ne savait pas où est-ce que je l'avais déjà croisé avant mais je m'en rappelait, cela remonte à quand j'ai piraté l'ordinateur d'Isabel ».

« Il faut que l'on fouille l'ordinateur privé de Miller pour trouver des informations, et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ça ».

Felicity avala sa salive. Elle ne voulait pas aller où que ce soit proche Miller ou de chez lui, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle faisait confiance à Oliver.

« Ok... »

Oliver remarqua son regard apeuré et prit son menton entre ses doigts. « Hey, je vais te protéger, il ne te ferra rien ».

Felicity se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Oliver. Il hésita un instant avant de la serrer dans ses bras. « On va surmonter ça, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que Miller soit hors d'état de nuire, et que tu n'ais plus peur ».


	12. Chapter 12

**Comme promis, je ne vous fais pas trop attendre pour la suite :), j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ca motive vraiment.**

 **je vous rappelle que ceci est une traduction de l'histoire portant le même titre de JeanyQueen et que l'univers d'Arrow ne nous appartient pas.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Felicity tenait le bras d'Oliver d'une poigne de fer lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison de Miller. Oliver la mena immédiatement vers le bureau. Dieu merci, Miller n'était pas revenu dans l'heure qui s'était écoulée.

L'ancien milliardaire plaça un bras protecteur autour de la jeune blonde en sentant son corps entier trembler. Mentalement il se gifla de manière répétée d'avoir à la faire venir dans cet endroit, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ils devaient savoir à quel point Miller était impliqué avec Slade. Même avec Slade derrière les barreaux et Isabel morte, Oliver devait être sûr que les personnes qu'il aimait n'était plus en danger.

Il attira Felicity plus proche de son corps et elle ne résista pas au geste. Son pouls battait de plus en plus vite, tout autour d'elle sentait comme Miller et les images de ce jour fatidique s'imposeraient devant ses yeux. La prise d'Oliver s'affermit un peu plus quand ses genoux commencèrent à céder.

Oliver la regarda. Le visage de Felicity était aussi pale qu'un linge, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. « Hey, Felicity, regardes moi ». Elle ne réagit pas. « Regardes moi ! ».

Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers les siens. « Je suis juste là, avec toi, rien ne peut t'arriver ok ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir amené ici, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour chopper ce salaud ».

Elle acquiesça sans un mot. Oliver relâcha son étreinte et Felicity remarqua seulement à ce moment là que la douleur au niveau de ses côtes baissa elle aussi doucement.

Dans le bureau, Felicity s'assit en face de l'ordinateur et l'alluma. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour craquer le mot de passe, c'était le même que celui de son ordinateur de QC. Elle parcouru les emails de Miller en premier et toucha immédiatement le jackpot. Il y avait un grand nombre d'emails venant d'Isabel. Felicity connecta son disque dur externe et les copia tous.

Quand elle ouvrit le dernier, daté d'à peu près quatre mois auparavant, son coeur semble s'arrêter durant un instant.

 _Je ne vais pas continuer à travailler pour vous plus longtemps. Cela fait deux mois maintenant que je suis Felicity Smoak et je ne vais pas lui faire du mal. Au contraire, Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, elle est mienne et uniquement mienne, je ne vous laisserais pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux._

La bile monta dans la gorge de Felicity. Cet homme était complètement malade. Elle se releva brusquement de sa chaise et couru hors de la pièce. La douleur de ses côtes ne fit qu'intensifier l'envie de vomir. Mais où était donc la salle de bain ? Elle ouvrit aveuglement une porte - et se retrouva dans la chambre de Miller, les murs étaient couvert de photos d'elle. Des coeurs étaient peints sur certaines, d'autres portaient des mots come 'dans l'amour éternel' ou 'pour toujours mienne'.

L'informaticienne tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer. Oliver et Diggle apparurent derrière elle. Le choc frappa le garde du corps comme un coup de poing en voyant à quel point Miller s'était introduit profondément dans la vie de Felicity durant les derniers mois passés. Il s'avait que cet homme était dangereux, mais il ne se doutait pas de quelque chose comme ça. Miller était un psychopathe vivant dans son monde rêvé, et dans ce monde, Felicity lui appartenait. Ils devaient l'arrêter et le mettre hors d'état de nuire aussi vite que possible, et Felicity avait besoin de nouveaux verrons sur sa porte, autrement, elle ne serait pas en sécurité un seconde.

Oliver s'accroupi auprès de Felicity. « Aller, allons nous en ».

« Oliver, j'ai peur », Felicity gémit.

« je sais, mais tu n'as pas besoin. Je ne vais pas te quitter une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'on est attrapé ce porc ».

« J'ai peur qu'il finisse ce qu'il a commencé. Je peux encore sentir ses mains, son souffle, son odeur. C'est partout et ça me rend folle ».

Oliver abaissa sa capuche et enleva son masque. « Cela fait moins de 24 heures, c'est normal que tu ressentes ça. John et moi, on est là pour toi, peu importe quand tu as besoin de nous. Allons-y ».

Elle tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir la porter. Oliver la souleva et la porta à l'extérieur.

quand Felicity fut dans la voiture, John regarda Oliver. « On doit le retrouver, ASAP ! Ce mec est plus dangereux que ce que l'on avait pensé. ce qu'on a vu là-dedans montre bien qu'il a un putain de sérieux problème psychologique ».

« Je sais, Diggle, mais on a pas de preuve. on doit parcourir tous les emails pour voir si on peut trouver quelque chose ».

« Avant toute chose, on devrait garder Felicity en dehors de chez elle. Miller a sa clé et il va l'utiliser ».

Oliver acquiesça. « On va emballer quelque affaires et je vais l'emmener chez moi ». L'ancien milliardaire regarda sa montre. « Tu ferrais mieux de rentrer ensuite, il est déjà plus d'une heure du matin, Lyla est probablement morte d'inquiétude ».

Les deux hommes montèrent dan la voiture, Oliver s'assit auprès de Felicity. Immédiatement, elle se pressa contre lui. Il lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans sa propre maison et qu'elle était le plan. A sa grande surprise, elle accepta immédiatement.

Oliver et Felicity dirent au revoir à Diggle et allèrent chez elle. Oliver entra en premier et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Tout semblait à sa place. « Ok, on prend quelques trucs et on s'en va, j'ai un mauvais un pressentiment ».

Felicity acquiesça. Oliver l'observa de près, elle avait une mine épouvantable. Felicity alla dans sa chambre, ouvrit son dressing et commença à balancer des choses n'importe comment dans un sac en toile. Ensuite, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et jeta quelque items nécessaires dans le sac.

« Je suis prête, allons nous en d'ici », dit elle, sa voix à peine perceptible. Son corps avait commencé à trembler à nouveau. Oliver plaça doucement son bras autour d'elle et il la sentit se calmer.

« On doit prendre ma moto, tu penses que ça va aller pour tes côtes ? Ta voiture devant ma porte serait trop évidente au cas où il t'observe toujours ».

« Je pense que ça va aller », dit Felicity en serrant les dents alors qu'elle montait sur la moto derrière Oliver. La douleur était presque insoutenable, mais Oliver était avec elle et il l'emmenait là où elle serait en sécurité, hors d'atteinte de Miller.

Pourquoi diable ce mec la secouait autant ?! Elle s'était retrouvé entre les griffes du Comte Vertigo et il avait voulu la tuer, William Tockman lui avait tiré dessus et hacké son système informatique. Ces choses étaient comparables non ? alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rassembler les morceaux quand il s'agissait de Miller ? Encore une fois, les images s'imposèrent devant ses yeux, de lui la touchant, la frappant et l'envoyant valser sur le sol. _Tu m'appartiens, Felicity, Je t'aurais, je t'aime_. Les larmes chaudes dévalant son visage se transformaient en glace par le vent. Elle enroula ses bras plus fermement autour d'Oliver et il conduisit plus vite.


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Je pense qu'il va vous plaire ! ;)**

 **Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensé !**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Doucement, Oliver mena Felicity à l'intérieur de chez lui et retourna à l'extérieur pour aller chercher son sac accroché à la moto. Quand il revint, elle se tenait là, impuissante devant lui, la tête baissée et cela lui brisa le coeur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je veux dire, il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux juste pas me défaire de ça comme je l'ai fait avec le Comte Vertigo et William Tockman ? »

Oliver la prit dans ses bras. Il avait déjà pensé à cela lui-aussi. « Felicity, cela fait moins de 24 heures que c'est arrivé, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attends ? Tu n'es pas une machine, et tu ne peux pas comparer le Comte et Miller. Miller a essayé de te violer, il avait ses mains partout sur toi et il t'a suivit pendant des mois. Et tout ça, tu ne l'a appris qu'il n'y a que quelques heures. Ca m'a secoué moi-aussi, comment cela pourrait-il te laisser de marbre ? »

« J'ai tellement peur de tomber sur lui et qu'il finisse ce qu'il a commencé », laissa échapper Felicity.

Oliver ferma les yeux, cela n'arriverait pas. Il plaça un doux baiser sur le front de Felicity. « Cela n'arrivera pas, je suis avec toi et tu es en sécurité ici ».

« Oliver, Diggle et toi êtes les seules personnes auquel je confirai ma vie ».

« Et on sera toujours là pour toi, on ne te décevra pas. Allons dormir un peu. Ca a été une longue journée et j'ai l'impression que demain sera tout aussi fatiguant ».

Oliver attrapa son sac et conduisit Felicity à l'étage vers les chambres. Il ne vivait plus dans un manoir, mais sa maison était suffisamment grande pour accueillir trois invités.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'une des chambres d'ami, Felicity s'arrêta sur le seuil. « Je… je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, et je comprendrais si tu dis non… »

« Dis moi juste Felicity », Oliver lui dit gentiment.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien rester avec moi ? »

Oliver souris largement. En son for intérieur, il espérait qu'elle le lui demande. « Viens avec moi ».

Ils quittèrent la chambre d'ami et se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Oliver. « Le lit est plus grand, il devrait y avoir suffisamment de place pour nous deux ».

« Ok », répondit Felicity presque timidement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça. j'espérai que tu me demandes de rester avec toi. je me sentirais mieux moi-aussi. »

Felicity le regarda, surprise.

Oliver fit un pas vers elle. « Felicity, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, et la pensée de ce que tu as enduré juste pour moi, et ce qui aurait pu arriver… », Oliver prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

« Oliver, je… »

« Chhhh… », il l'interrompit. « Cette nuit n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de nos sentiments. Viens là, laisses-moi t'aider avec ton haut ».

En faisant attention, Oliver tira le vêtement par dessus sa tête et défit l'attache de son soutien-gorge, avant de quitter la pièce pour lui donner un peu d'intimité.

Felicity repensa à ses mots. Il savait qu'il l'aimait et il savait qu'elle l'aimait… mais pourtant, il n'avait jamais voulu passer à l'étape d'après. Diggle le savait aussi, et en ressortait probablement pas mal d'amusement en les regardant faire tous les deux. Felicity enfila son pyjama et s'allongea. Les oreillers sentait comme Oliver. La blonde ferma les yeux et inhala l'odeur familière. Un sentiment de sécurité et d'être protégée se rependit dans tout son corps pour la première fois depuis que Miller était apparu.

Quand Oliver revint dans la pièce, seulement vêtu d'une pair de boxer, _son_ informaticienne était endormi dans son lit. Oh, à quel point il avait eu envie d'un moment pareil, mais dans des circonstances bien différentes. Elle semblait si perdu dans le grand lit. Doucement, Oliver s'allongea à côté d'elle et gentiment enroula un bras autour d'elle. Felicity se blottit immédiatement aussi près que possible. Les pensées d'Oliver se perdirent brièvement dans une autre direction mais il s'en sortit et s'endormi avec la pensée que la femme qu'il aimait était en sécurité.

 _« Tu ne m'échapperas pas, toi la salope », dit Miller avant de la gifler au visage. Elle tomba sur le sol et immédiatement, il était au dessus d'elle et plaquait ses bras. Elle cria et tenta de se débattre, mais elle n'avait aucune chance. « Oliver ! », elle s'écria. « Oliiiiiivvvverrr ! »_

Felicity se redressa brusquement. Elle était trempée de sueur et deux bras étaient enroulés autour d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Oliver, réalisa t-elle, et la pensée permit à son poult de se calmer immédiatement.

« Je suis là avec toi, il ne peut pas te faire de mal », Oliver murmura au creux de son oreille. « Je ne le laisserai jamais plus s'approcher de toi, Felicity. Je t'aime ».

Les mots étaient comme un baume réparateur sur son âme, mais après ce cauchemar, elle n'était pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et commença à pleurer. Oliver la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit rendormi.

La reste de la nuit fut calme et ne prit fin seulement vers 10 heures du matin lorsque le telephone d'Oliver sonna, le réveillant.

« Queen », il marmonna, toujours à moitié endormi. Regardant plus bas, il trouva la tête de Felicity reposant sur son torse et il sourit de toutes ses dents. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et elle semblait incroyablement paisible.

« C'est Quentin Lance, je voulais vous donner les résultats des tests. Dr Vargas vient juste de m'appeler ».

« Alors ? » Oliver sentit son coeur battre plus fort.

« Négatif », dit Lance, clairement soulagé lui-aussi.

Merci Lieutenant Lance, c'est rassurant. Avez-vous entendu autre chose ? »

« Non, rien. Miller semble avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. La seule chose qu'il a laissé est un message comme quoi il démissionne de son boulot à QC ».

« Quoi ? »

* * *

Review ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok ... Comme d'habitude je vous ai fait attendre et j'en suis vraiment désolée, je vous promet que j'arriverai au bout de la publication de cette traduction ! je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à vos envies d'amouuuuur, pas beaucoup d'action par contre.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Felicity aurait aimé pouvoir simplement enlacer Oliver et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, mais tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours l'arrêtèrent. Oliver pouvait voir la peine dans ses yeux. « Tu n'as pas à me répondre maintenant, je sais que tu as d'autres choses en tête. Je voulais juste te dire que je ne te décevrait pas, et que je vais veiller sur toi ».

Felicity caressa sa joue en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter un homme pareil. « Oliver, je ressens la même chose, mais après tout ce qui c'est passé hier, je ne sais pas si je peux te donner ce que l'on souhaite tous les deux ».

Oliver lui pris la main, et laissa son pouce en caresser le dos. « On a tout le temps que l'on veut, et au cas où tu n'aurais pas tout à fait compris, je t'aime et je n'essaies pas de d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de toi. Oui, je pense que tu es extrêmement sexy, mais je peux attendre aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. J'aime simplement t'avoir dans mes bras et me réveiller auprès de toi ».

L'informaticienne rassembla tout son courage et l'embrassa. Dés que ses libres touchèrent les siennes, Oliver sentit un trop plein d'émotions exploser dans sa poitrine comme les feux d'artifice du 4 juillet. Wow, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer mieux, cette femme était simplement incroyable.

Felicity mit fin au baiser et lui sourit, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Oliver pensa que c'était le bon pour le lui dire. « L'inspecteur Lance a appelé ».

Il sentit les épaules de Felicity se tendre et il commença caresser doucement, des cercles apaisants le long de son dos. « Il a dit que tous les résultats sont négatifs, et que quelques femmes de QC sont venues le trouver, déclarant qu'elles ont été harcelées par Miller. Lance demandes à ce que tu fasses la même chose ».

Felicity baissa les yeux, et s'éloigna d'Oliver légèrement, son dos lui paraissait aussi froid que de la glace sans le contact de sa main. Oliver réduisit à nouveau la distance entre eux, et la pris dans ses bras. « Je suis avec toi, je ne te quitterai pas ».

Felicity acquiesça sans un mot.

« Lance a aussi dit que Miller a laisser une lettre dans laquelle il démissionne du poste de PDG ».

Felicity le regarda, son visage s'illuminant, « Oliver, ça signifie que tu peux racheter des parts dans la compagnie et reprendre ta place ». Elle sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa sa tablette. « La semaine dernière, ton compte était crédité de 1,2 million de dollars, on doit appeler Walter ».

« Hey, document, ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante ».

« Si ça l'est, Oliver, c'est pour ça que je suis restée et que j'ai traversé tout ça, pour que tu puisses récupérer l'entreprise de ton père ». Felicity attrapa son telephone et sélectionna le numéro de Walter. L'ancien milliardaire l'observa - elle avait fait tout ça juste pour lui, sans penser un seul instant à elle-même, et c'était exactement pour ça qu'il l'aimait : elle avait le coeur le plus pure qui soit, et son sens de la justice était encore plus profond que même le sien.

« Walter, c'est moi, je voulais vous demander à propos de l'héritage de ma tante ».

« Felicity, cela me fait plaisir de vous entendre », lui répondit la voix amicale de Walter. « Je m'appâtais justement à vous appeler, c'est le moment de penser à vos investissements ».

« Oh non, s'il vous plait, ne me dîtes pas que les actions ont chuté… Tout semblait bien se passer, si c'est le cas, tous ces efforts ont été gâchés ».

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Walter rit, « Non, Felicity, bien au contraire, vous êtes parvenu à doubler votre argent en une semaine ».

« PARDON ? », Felicity hurla dans le combiné, « Puis-je venir aujourd'hui et faire une nouvel investissement ? ».

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Pourquoi pas dans une heure ? »

« Nous serons là, merci Walter ». Felicity raccrocha, enroula ses mains autour de la nuque d'Oliver et l'embrassa. « La somme a doublée en une semaine, 2,4 millions de dollars ! ».

Oliver ne pouvait pas y croire, « Tu es incroyable Felicity ».

« Je sais, et c'est pourquoi nous allons aller voir Walter immédiatement et lui demander d'investir l'argent dans des parts de QC, pour que tu puisses récupérer ton poste de PDG ».

« Et pour ta visite à l'inspecteur Lance ? » Oliver se détesta de le lui rappeler mais cela devait être fait.

« Je te le promet, on ira voir l'inspecteur Lance après, mais avant j'ai besoin quelque chose de positif. C'est juste ce pour quoi j'ai travaillé, laisse moi en profiter un petit peu ».

« Ok », dit Oliver en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Felicity se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour le rendez-vous avec Walter. Oliver resta au lit encore un moment. Felicity y était parvenu, elle avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse racheter sa place au sein de la compagnie, et qu'il pourrait récupérer son poste de PDG. Elle était vraiment hors du commun… Elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui plus d'une fois, elle ne s'était jamais pleine de travailler bien après l'heure légale ou à propos de la façon dont elle devait passer ses nuits. Avec son babillage et son intellect, elle s'était fait une place dans son coeur peu à peu, sans jamais s'imposer. Une unique larme coula le long de son visage. Il ne la méritait pas, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas non plus la laissé partir, jamais. Il l'aimait, sans elle, il n'était plus lui même désormais. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Rapidement, il effaça la larme de son visage, prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur le bouton.

« Diggle, que ce passe t-il ? »il demanda.

« Mauvaises nouvelles Oliver. Miller semble avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. Lyla avait une piste prometteuse à Chicago, mais il s'est avéré que Miller a vendu son passeport quelqu'un d'autre ».

« Putain de connard intelligent ».

« Oh oui, il l'est. Tu peux encore demander à Felicity si elle a plus d'informations ? Oh et ses verrous ne peuvent être changés que demain, la boite ne peut pas le faire aujourd'hui ».

« Ok, Diggle je le lui dirait, merci ».

« Pour toi toujours mon ami ».

Felicity sortit de la salle de bain, elle portait un jean avec une blouse. C'était un tenue rare sur elle, pas que cela ne lui allait pas. En réalité, Oliver trouvait ça même plutôt attrayant.

« Diggle a appelé, pas de trace de Miller, on dirait qu'il a changé d'identité ; tes verrous n'ont pas encore été changé.

L'expression de Felicity se métamorphosa, la lueur de bonheur qui était apparu après son appelle à Walter disparu à nouveau.

« Diggle a aussi demandé si tu avais plus d'informations ».

« Oui, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Miller et Isabel travaillait ensemble pour une compagnie appelée TW Enterprise, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver quoi que ce soit à propos de celle-ci, et je ne peux pas te dire où les revenus de QC de ce mois-ci sont allé non plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette argent a été reçu, mais qu'il n'ai jamais apparu sur les comptes de QC, il a été immédiatement transféré sur un compte que je ne peux pas tracer.

« Ok, on devrait aussi dire ça à Lance. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse trouver quoi que ce soit de plus, mais ça ne tue pas d'essayer ».

« Ok, je vais le faire. Tu peux aller te préparer maintenant, qu'on ne soit pas en retard pour notre rendez-vous avec Walter ? ».

« Une dernière petite chose… »

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel, faisant rire Oliver, « Quoi ? »

« Je sais que je t'ai dit que je t'aime et je te donnerai tout le temps du monde, mais j'aimerai que tu reste avec moi dans ma, ou plutôt, notre maison ».

La jeune femme blonde le regarda incrédule. « Oliver, je ne vais pas t'épouser sur-le-champ. Je t'ai aimé depuis un bon moment déjà, tu le sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu dises quelque chose comme ça juste parce que tu penses que tu me dois quelque chose pour l'argent, ou pour ce qui est arrivé avec Miller. Ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, tu ne me dois rien, … je »

Oliver interrompit ses mots par un long et langoureux baiser. « Je ne suis pas en train faire ça parce que je pense que je te dois quelque chose ou quoique ce soit comme ça. Tu as piraté ton chemin jusque dans mon coeur petit à petit, tu as trouvé ta place maintenant, et je ne veux pas tu partes, jamais. Et je ne voulais pas dire que tu devrais m'épouser immédiatement, je voulais juste te demander d'emménager avec moi. On va bientôt à nouveau travailler ensemble en tant que PDG et assistante de direction, pourquoi encore fournir les ragots plutôt que de mettre les choses à plat ? Et je me sentirai bien mieux de t'avoir avec moi. »

« Oliver, je ne sais pas, c'est vraiment rapide… » Felicity ne pouvait pas le regarder.

Oliver placa sa main son son menton, et le remonta doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. « Je sais, mais je suis sûr à 100 % à propos de nous. Cela m'a peut être pris des siècles pour finalement comprendre, mais j'ai compris, et je ne vais pas changer d'avis à nouveau. Felicity, la nuit dernière, pour la première fois depuis aussi loin que je le survienne, j'ai dormi 6 heures complètes sans le moindre cauchemar. Tu me fais me sentir sain et sauf, tu crois en moi. Sans toi, je serais toujours tueur irréfléchi et stupide, tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne ».

Felicity le regarda dans les yeux et y vit des larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues. « J'adorerais emménager avec toi », elle l'embrassa. « Et maintenant on bouge ».

* * *

 **Aloooors ? (Review ?!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour... non, je ne suis pas morte... ne me lynché pas (même si je le mériterai franchement), je me remets à traduire et promis cette fois, vous n'aurez pas à attendre des mois avant d'avoir la suite jusqu'à la fin !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

Tout se passa bien. Felicity expliqua à Walter d'où l'argent provenait réellement, et pourquoi elle l'avait prélevé. Elle était inquiète de sa réaction, mais il ne fit que l'encenser et lui donner une accolade.

La somme d'argent était suffisante pour qu'Oliver puisse racheter des parts de QC, et récupérer le poste de PDG. Cela valait toute la peur engendrée par les attaques de Miller. Oliver et Felicity quittèrent la banque heureux.

« Félicitation Monsieur Queen, vous avez à nouveau une entreprise ».

« Et vous avez un nouveau patron Mademoiselle Smoak. Un qui veillera sur vous », Oliver dit en enroulant ses bras autour de Felicity.

« Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'en suis heureuse ».

« Je n'aurait pas pu faire ça sans toi. Sans toi, tant de choses durant ses trois dernières se seraient passées différemment ». Oliver inclina la tête pour regarder Felicity dans les yeux. « Je t'aime ».

« Je t'aime aussi ».

« Et maintenant pour la partie difficile… »

Felicity acquiesça, mais il était visible que c'était extrêmement dur pour elle.

Doucement, ils marchèrent en direction de la voiture. Tous les deux furent silencieux le temps du trajet vers le commissariat. Felicity se concentra en regardant droit devant elle, et Oliver ne dit rien, ne voulant pas la rendre un peu plus nerveuse.

Felicity ne bougea pas d'un centimètre de sa place contre Oliver.

Lance les salua et les conduisit dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoire. « Mademoiselle Smoak, merci d'être venue. Je sais que c'est dur pour vos après tout ce qui s'est passé hier, mais c'est très important. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire avant que l'on commence ? »

« Merci inspecteur Lance mais je veux en finir avec ça le plus vite possible ».

Sous la table, les doigts de Felicity se resserrèrent autour de la main d'Oliver, et il les caressa de son pouce d'un geste apaisant.

« C'est extrêmement important que vous le dénonciez. Nous avons fouillé la maison de Miller ce matin et nous avons constaté qu'il vous observait depuis longtemps. Sa maison est rempli de photos de vous ». Lance lui montra des photos. Par chance, Felicity les avait déjà vu la veille, le choque en fut donc amoindri.

« Nous avons également l'enregistrement de la caméra de surveillance montrant l'attaque de Miller à votre encontre. Ce sont des preuves solides avec lesquelles nous allons pouvoir clouer ce salaud, et qui tiendront devant un jury. Les déclarations des autres femmes sont seulement suffisante pour monter un dossier de harcèlement, ça ne va pas plus loin que deux ans de liberté conditionnelle. Mais dans votre cas, il va être poursuivi pour tentative de viole et voie de fait, ça l'enverra derrière les barreaux ». Lance fit une pause et regarda Felicity dans les yeux. « Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, Felicity, mais je tiens à toi, tu pourrais être ma fille et je veux que cette raclure qui t'a fait ça ne traine pas dans les rues ».

Felicity hocha la tête. Elle savait bien qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien, mais c'était si dur de s'occuper de tout ça. Miller avait violé son intimité, là était la différence avec le Comte Vertigo, Tockman et Slade Wilson. Ces trois là avaient pour cible Oliver et/ou Arrow. Miller était spécifiquement après elle, et il avait franchi la ligne quand il avait commencé à la toucher contre son gré. Felicity répondit à toutes les questions et signa tous les formulaires, mais c'était comme si un film se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Quand ils quittèrent le commissariat après plus d'une heure, Felicity eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait respirer de nouveau librement. Oliver l'emmena dans un petit bistrot pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais le PDG ne laissa pas tomber jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut mangé la moitié de sa baguette.

« Je pense qu'on devrait faire quelque chose de positif pour le reste de la journée », dit Oliver, reposant son verre de vin rouge.

« Et que ferions nous ? »Felicity demanda, visiblement épuisée.

« On va aller chez toi et emballer tes affaires », Oliver lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Mais avec mes côtes, je ne peux rien emballer », elle répondit.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu me dis juste ce que tu veux prendre avec toi et ce que tu ne veux pas. On va mettre ces petites étiquettes sur tout et ensuite une entreprise de déménagement emmener tout chez moi », dit Oliver en sortant quelques feuille d'étiquettes de sa poche.

« Tu est drôlement pressé », le taquina Felicity.

« Bien sûr que je suis pressé, j'ai peut que tu changes d'avis sinon », Oliver lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Ce ne sera pas le cas », dit Felicity en prenant sa main. « Tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je me sente en sécurité en ce moment ».

« Felicity, donnes toi un peu de temps. Tu n'es pas une machine, tu ne peux pas juste changer de sentiments et faire disparaitre tes peurs, mais tu vas les surmonter. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaissent, et tu vas traverser ça aussi. John et moi, on sera toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de nous ».

« Je sais, mais c'est tellement dur à accepter que je ne peux juste pas tout oublier ! ».

« Peut-être qu'une fois que tes côtes seront guéries tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ta propre sécurité. Diggle connais quelqu'un à deux blocs de QC qui donne des cours de Krav Maga. Ca te donnerait un sentiment de sécurité, et il ne te traitera pas avec des gants comme Diggle et moi le faisons ».

« Peut-être que c'est une bonne idée. je vais l'appeler demain ».

« Oh non ! Tu vas attendre jusqu'à ce que tes côtes aient guéries, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit d'autre ! » dit Oliver en lui prenant la main. « J'ai besoin de toi ».

« Je besoin de toi aussi », répondit Felicity en l'embrassant.

Les quelques jours suivants furent calmes. Toujours aucune trace de Miller, et ce, même si Arrow le chassait à travers toute la ville, sans succès.

les côtes de Felicity guérirent. Elle avait suivit la suggestion d'Oliver, et allait à des entrainement de Krav Maga trois fois par semaine. Cela ne lui enleva pas sa peur de tomber sur Miller un jour à nouveau cependant, et il lui était toujours difficile de rentrer dans son bureau. Mais un pas après l'autr, elle parvint à retourner à sa vie un peu plus chaque jour.

La relation entre Oliver et Felicity devint plus intense avec chaque semaine qui passait. Dans ses bras, la jeune femme blonde se sentait en sécurité et protégée, elle pouvait se laisser aller en dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.

Le sexe avec Oliver était comme le reste de sa vie - érotique, mystérieux et plein de passion.

Miller restait dans ses pensées, mais le souvenir de son contact n'était désormais plus sur son corps.

* * *

:D


	16. Chapter 16

Bon... nous y voilà, le chapitre que beaucoup attendaient je crois ;) je n'en dis pas plus !

* * *

Très bien Felicity, tu fais des supers progrès », lui di Simon en essuyant la sueur de son visage avec une serviette.

La jeune femme blonde prit une gorgée d'eau et sourit largement à son entraineur. « Je me sens super aussi, et je m'amuse ».

« C'est comme ça que c'est censé être. Et en plus de t'amuser, tu seras capable de te défendre toute seule. Aller, si on pratiquait quelques approches en plus avant la fin du cours ».

Felicity acquiesça, posa sa bouteille d'eau et retourna sur le tapis d'entrainement.

« Ok, imagine que tu es en train de marcher dans une allée sombre et quelqu'un t'attaques par derrière. Cette personne a le même entrainement que toi ».

L'informaticienne prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra, ne remarquant pas qu'Oliver venait d'entrer dans la salle de sport et regardait toute la scène, appuyé contre un pilier.

Simon attaqua Felicity par derrière, elle riposta et parvint à le jeter sur le tapis, mais il chassa ses jambes de sous elle. Felicity s'écrasa sur le tapis à son tour. Oliver savait que c'était un entrainement nécessaire, mais son instinct de protection grimpait en flèche dès qu'il était question de Felicity, cela lui demanda tout son être pour ne pas intervenir.

« Très bien », haleta Simon. « Tu as juste besoin d'une dernière prise pour me mettre K-O ».

« Ce que je ne ferais pas, j'ai toujours besoin de toi pour les prochaines séances d'entrainement », rit Felicity, lâchant son entraineur, puis l'aidant à se relever.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de beaucoup plus d'entrainement. Tu n'es là que depuis un mois et tu as déjà appris plus que les autres en 6 mois. Je suis vachement fier de toi Felicity », lui dit Simon en l'étreignant.

Oliver se racla la gorge et Simon lâcha immédiatement Felicity.

« Moi aussi je suis fier de toi ».

« Oliver ! Tu as regardé ma séance d'entrainement ? » demanda Felicity.

« Oui, et je dois dire que tu me fais un peu peur ». Oliver lui fit un clin d'oeil, jeta un coup d'oeil révélateur à Simon avant d'embrasser sa petite-amie.

« Wow, ce n'était pas un normal 'je suis content de te voir' baiser monsieur Queen », murmura Felicity à son oreille quand ils se lâchèrent finalement l'un l'autre.

« Ce n'était pas censé l'être », murmura Oliver en retour. « C'est incroyablement sexy de te voir comme ça. Peut-être que tu devrais sauter la douche et rentrer à la maison avec moi ».

« Et après ? », demanda l'assistante de direction en feignant l'innocence.

« Et après j'espère que tu vas me mettre au tapis ».

« Je ne veux pas m'incruster... », dit Simon ayant saisi au moins une partie de la conversation. Oliver ne semblait pas dérangé, peut-être que désormais l'entraineur allait se calmer avec les câlins trop enthousiastes.

« Tu ne t'incrustes pas », lui dit Felicity en lui souriant.

« Je voulais juste dire au revoir. Je te voies la semaine prochaine ».

« Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être ».

« Et j'ai hâte d'être à se qui va se passer après », chuchota Oliver à son oreille.

Felicity rougit. « Je reviens tout de suite, ne va nulle part ».

Oliver leva les mains. « Je n'oserais pas ».

Dans le vestiaire, Felicity fourra rapidement ses vêtements de sport dans son sac. Elle avait vu le feu dans les yeux d'Oliver, ce qui résultait inévitablement en un agréable fourmillement dans ses 'parties basses' à qui il tardait d'obtenir son épanouissement. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans la salle de gym avec son sac.

« On peut y aller ».

Oliver prit son sac et enroula son bras libre autour de sa taille. Sa prise était serrée mais pas inconfortable, plus protectrice.

« Je ne crois pas que je puisse attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison... », il murmura à son oreille à nouveau, mordillant doucement son lobe d'oreille.

Felicity avala difficilement. « Alors ne le fait pas ».

« QC est juste au coin... » Oliver continua de parsemer son cou de petits baisers alors qu'ils dirigeaient vers la porte.

« Mmmmmmhhhhh », fut la seule chose que Felicity fut capable de répondre.

Oliver la conduisit gentiment dans la direction de QC, mais à quelques pas de l'entrée, elle s'arrêta. Elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Oliver resserra son étreinte un peu plus. « Felicity, je suis juste à côté de toi et je ne laisserai rien de mal t'arriver ».

Son corps se détendit. Seul Oliver pouvait la calmer juste par le son de sa voix.

« Attend une seconde, je reviens tout de suite », lui dit Felicity en s'écartant de lui et en allant vers un des gardes de la sécurité.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle Smoak. Avez-vous oublié quelque chose ? » lui demanda le garde, un homme en milieu de cinquantaine.

« Bonsoir Max. Non, Monsieur Queen et moi avons besoin de parcourir quelques documents. Puis-je juste utiliser votre ordinateur pour envoyer un rapide e-mail à mon amie ? Je dois lui faire savoir que je ne pourrai pas la rejoindre ce soir. Vous n'y croirez jamais, mais pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai oublié ma tablette à la maison ». L'informaticienne lui lança son plus beau sourire et Max se leva immédiatement pour lui laisser l'accès.

En quelque rapides clics, Felicity désactiva les caméras de sécurité dans l'ascenseur et fit en sorte que personne ne puisse s'en rendre compte avant au moins une demi-heure. Elle remercia Max et retourna vers Oliver.

Ce n'est pas très gentil de me faire attendre comme ça » lui chuchota Oliver, et un agréable frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Fais moi confiance », elle lui murmura en l'entrainant vers les ascenseurs.

Dés que les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, elle commença à embrasser Oliver, et ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin sous sa chemise.

« Les caméras... », Oliver haleta, respirant lourdement à l'issu des ses baisers.

« Eteintes pour une heure », répondit Felicity.

Oliver la poussa immédiatement contre le mur et arrêta l'ascenseur. « Merde, tu es vraiment incroyable… et tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point regarder ta séance d'entrainement m'a excité ».

Ses baisers deviennent plus insistants, ses mains bougèrent pour soulever son débardeur et le passer au dessus de sa tête. Les mains de Felicity se nichèrent au niveau de son pantalon, et quand ses doigts curieux entrèrent en contact de son pénis dur comme la pierre, elle sentit son corps commencer à trembler. D'un seul mouvement, Oliver descendit également le pantalon de Felicity et la pressa contre le mur de l'ascenseur. Felicity enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Tu sais que tu me rends fou, pas vrai ? » lui demanda Oliver avec tant de chaleur dans la voix que Felicity frissonna. Il l'embrassa et malgré son urgence la pénétra doucement. Tout les deux gémirent de plaisir. La constriction qu'Oliver ressentit le rendait fou, et Felicity ressentit exactement la même chose quand Oliver la remplit complètement.

Avec de doux vas-et viens, Oliver parvint échauffer leur corps encore et encore jusqu'ils atteignent l'orgasme ensemble dans un feu d'artifice d'extase totale.

« Je t'aime Felicity » lui dit Oliver haletant, « N'oublies jamais ça, jamais ».

« Je t'aime aussi », répondit Felicity, la voix tremblante.

Oliver la regarda et vit une larme couler le long de son visage.

« Hey, est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » lui demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Felicity lui sourit, et caressa doucement sa joue. « Non ».

Lentement, Oliver la laissa glisser sur le sol à nouveau, et l'entoura de ses bras. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que je voies des larmes ? »

« Parce que je ne me suis jamais autant sentit aimée, et parce qu'avec toi je me sens protégée et complètement en sécurité ».

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Oliver, et il étreignit la femme qu'il aimait encore plus fort.

* * *

... ... c'est ça que vous attendiez ? ;)

Merci à toutes (tous) pour vos reviews, ça motive beaucoup et ça me fait très plaisir de voir autant d'enthousiasme pour cette histoire !


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, voici le chapitre suivant, après le paradis, voici l'enfer...

* * *

Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait quitté le pays. Personne ne remarqua qu'il était toujours là. Personne- ni Arrow, qui l'avait traqué à travers la ville nuit après nuit, ni Oliver Queen, qui dormait dans le lit de Felicity toutes les nuits.

La rage grimpait en lui. Oliver Queen l'aimait, touchait son corps et embrassait ses lèvres. Mais elle était _son_ amour, _il_ devrait être l'homme à ses côté, _il_ devrait être son PDG. Elle devrait travailler dans _sa_ société, et se reposer dans _ses_ bras.

Ca avait commencé de manière si inoffensive… son travail était de pister la blonde pour Isabel Rochev et toutes les personnes avec qui elle travaillait, pour découvrir qu'elle était la nature de ses relations avec Arrow et Oliver Queen.

La mission fut un fiasco – après deux semaines il ressentait de la sympathie pour la jeune assistante blonde, après deux mois il savait absolument tout de sa vie, et un mois plus tard elle avait complètement pris le contrôle sur sa vie à lui. Il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle, et pouvait interpréter chaque geste, chaque mouvement. Il connaissait sa nourriture préférée, son film préféré, ses habitudes de sommeil, son shampoing.

Elle l'obsédait et maintenant il avait tout ce qui lui appartenait. Miller regarda les photos qu'il avait prise durant précédents jours. Oliver bras dessus-bras dessous avec _sa_ Felicity, leur baisers et le désir dans les yeux d'Oliver, ça le rendait furieux.

L'ancien patron de la jeune femme blonde sortit un briquet de sa poche et embrasa les photographies.

Durant les derniers mois écoulés, il s'était crée une nouvelle vie. Ses contacts avaient fait un excellent travaille. Après qu'il est quitté QC, il était directement allé à Central City, mais pas sans un souvenir de son amour – son sac à main. Il n'aurait pas pu partir sans un souvenir palpable d'elle.

Sa tablette, ses clés, des choses utiles, des cosmétiques et parfum étaient dans ce sac à main.

Après s'être mis à l'abri, il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour apprécier ses choses. L'odeur de son parfum l'avait aidé après l'opération douloureuse de son visage. Et maintenant, il était de retour pour prendre ce qui était légitimement à lui – Felicity.

Il observa le feu consumer les photos d'Oliver et Felicity. Elle lui appartenait, seulement à lui et personne d'autre, et si il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne ne la méritait non plus. Il éteignit le petit feu et sortit de son appartement.

Les pensées dans son esprits le firent bouillir de rage. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Il avait bien plus à lui offrir qu'Oliver Queen, et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait essayé de lui montrer ce jour là au bureau, mais elle s'était battu comme une furie, donc il avait dû s'imposer à elle.

Profondément dans ses pensées, il se retrouva devant chez elle, comme tous les soirs. Les verrous avaient été changés et elle n'avait pas été là depuis un moment, mais ce soir là, il y avait de la lumière dans la maison. Il regarda par la fenêtre et la vie emballer des cartons. Elle était incroyablement sexy dans un bas de survêtement et un débardeur sans soutien-gorge. Ses cheveux était attaché en un chignon désordonné, et il pouvait sentir son propre pantalon devenir serré. Felicity était l'image de la femme de ses rêves et il mourrait d'envie de sentir son corps. Inconsciemment, sa main glissa dans son pantalon alors qu'il la regardait.

Soudainement il se figea – deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et des lèvres commencèrent à embrasser son cou. La blonde se tourna et commença à sourire, elle passa ses bras autour de l'homme et lui retourna ses baisers. Ses mains se baladèrent sous son haut et caressèrent ses seins.

Millet vit rouge, mais il ne put détourner les yeux. Les mouvements de son corps le fascinait mais en même temps il était révolté par l'idée qu'Oliver Queen avait tout plutôt que lui.

Il se pressa en direction de sa voiture, attrapa le réservoir de carburant se trouvant dans le coffre et en déversa tout autour de la maison.

« Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura, mon amour va bien au-delà de la mort ». Avec ses mots, il lança une allumette devant la porte d'entrée, suivit par toute la boite d'allumettes. Miller resta un moment de plus pour observer les flammes commencer à se propager, puis il monta dans sa voiture et s'éloigna.

* * *

Alors, vous vous attendiez à ça ?

(Je rappelle que cette histoire est la traduction de la fanfiction de JeanyQueen :)


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou mes très cher(re)s lecteurs, voici le chapitre suivant !

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapitre 18

Les baisers d'Oliver étaient de plus en plus intenses, et les doigts de Felicity trouvèrent leur chemin dans son pantalon. Le PDG gémit doucement quand ils se refermèrent autour de son pénis. « On devrait faire une pause ».

Il souleva Felicity dans ses bras et la porta en direction du canapé, ne cessant jamais ses baisers de plus en plus exigeant.

« Bonne idée », murmura Felicity – mais ensuite elle s'arrêta un moment, étonnée. « Oliver, est-ce que quelque chose est en train de bruler ? »

« C'est probablement rien », dit Oliver, essayant de l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle se déroba.

« Oliver, je suis sérieuse ».

Le PDG arrêta et la laissa descendre. « Tu as raison, quelque chose _est_ en train de bruler ».

Il alla vers la fenêtre et vit les flammes vacillant en dessous.

« On ne peut pas sortir par là, le feu est tout autour de la maison », il dit en attrapant deux couvertures.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Comment on sort de là ? », la voix de Felicity était empli de panique et elle commença à tousser à cause de la fumée épaisse qui s'amassait.

Oliver se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine, de tremper les deux couvertures, et de remplir deux casseroles d'eau. Il enroula l'une des deux couvertures humides autour de Felicity et l'autre autour de lui.

« Felicity, calme toi. Je vais nous faire sortir de là. Essayes de ne pas respirer trop de fumée, et quand je te le dis, tu sautes, ok ? »

« Je ne sauterai pas sans toi », dit Felicity en haletant.

Oliver lui sourit. « Je serai juste derrière toi, promis. Garde la couverture enroulée autour du corps ».

Oliver attrapa une chaise et brisa la fenêtre du salon. Immédiatement, les flammes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et les rideaux prirent feu.

« Oliver ! » couina Felicity, se cramponnant fermement à lui.

« Quand je dirais 'maintenant', tu sautes ! Met la couverture sur ta tête ».

Felicity fit ce qu'il dit. Oliver prit l'une des casserole et lança l'eau sur les flammes léchant l'encadrement de la fenêtre. C'était seulement un goutte dans l'océan, mais durant une seconde, cela aida.

« Maintenant ! » il cria.

Felicity prit de l'élan et sauta. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle le fit, mais elle atterrit sur l'herbe l'extérieur de la maison. Anxieusement, elle regarda derrière elle vers la fenêtre où de plus en plus de flammes trouvaient leur chemin à l'intérieur. « Aller Oliver », elle marmonna.

Des sirènes se firent entendre et des voisins se rassemblèrent pour l'aider.

« Aller, vous devez vous éloigner », quelqu'un lui dit et elle sentit des mains la tirer vers l'arrière.

« Non, mon petit-ami est toujours à l'intérieur », s'écria Felicity, essayant de se défaire et gardant les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre.

« C'est trop tard, personne ne sortira d'ici ».

Soudainement, une tache sombre apparu dans les flammes vives et atterrit sur l'herbe.

« OLIVER ! »

Felicity fut à ses côté immédiatement, enlevant la couverture et posant ses mains autour de son visage. « Oliver, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça », dit Oliver, en l'examinant de la tête au pied.

« Je vais bien », Felicity parvint à dire, avant que sa voix ne se brise.

Oliver enroula ses bras autour d'elle et l'étreignit fort, et elle fit de même.

Tout autour d'eux, le chaos pur s'était déclenché – la brigade des pompiers, une ambulance, les flics, et des badauds curieux – mais ils ne remarquèrent rien de tout ça, trop occupés à écouter les battements de coeur de l'autre pour être sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu l'autre.

« Mademoiselle Smoak, Monsieur Queen », ils entendirent une voix familière derrière eux.

Ils se lâchèrent finalement et se tournèrent vers la voix. L'inspecteur Lance se tenait debout devant eux avec un membre du SAMU.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? », il demanda.

Felicity essaya de répondre, mais elle commença à tousser à la place. Immédiatement, le membre du SAMU fut à côté d'elle, plaçant un masque à oxygène sur son visage.

« On était en train de défaire les affaires de Mademoiselle Smoak quand nous avons senti de la fumée, puis nous avons vu le feu ».

« Vous pensez que c'est Miller ? » demanda Lance, inquiet.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais le feu n'était pas accidentel, c'était tout autour de la maison ».

La brigade des pompiers va clairement vérifier ça, et il y a quelques caméras de surveillance de la circulation dans le coin que l'on va aussi examiner ».

Oliver acquiesça. « Gardez nous informés s'il-vous-plait ».

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je dois toujours prendre vos déclarations à Mademoiselle Smoak et vous, mais ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain. Vous devez tous les deux d'abord être examinés à l'hôpital ».

Le SAMU emmena Felicity et Oliver à l'hôpital de Starling City. A part quelques hématomes et une sacré peur, ils étaient tout deux en bonne santé et pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

« Lance dit que ton coin est sous vidéo surveillance », le PDG dit, enroulant à nouveau ses bras serrés autour de sa petite-amie.

« Oliver, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre », dit Felicity, se blottissant un peu plus contre son torse.

« Je suis juste là, et je vais rester avec toi pendant un long moment », la rassura Oliver, plaçant un léger baiser sur son front.

« J'espère bien Oliver Queen, autrement je vais te poursuivre et te mettre une raclée », répliqua Felicity en attrapant sa tablette. En quelques clics bien connus, elle a piraté les enregistrements des caméras de circulation. « Oliver, je les ai ».

Ils regardèrent tous les deux la tablette et virent un homme les fixer par la fenêtre de la maison, avant de retourner vers sa voiture.

« Ce n'est pas Miller », remarqua Oliver. « Mais qui est-ce que c'est ça putain ? »

Felicity tapota l'écran pour zoomer sur la photo. « Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ».

« Il est définitivement celui qui a démarré le feu par contre, et il savait également que nous étions à l'intérieur de la maison ».

Felicity continua de taper et quelques autres photos apparurent, toutes montraient le même homme devant sa maison, encore et encore. Elle sursauta et lâcha la tablette sous le choc.

« Oh mon Dieu, pitié pas un autre harceleur... », elle sanglota.

« Hey, hey… Tout va bien, je suis avec toi et je ne laisserai rien de mal t'arriver », Felicity murmura doucement à son oreille.

« Je ne ferais pas ça à nouveau, je ne peux pas faire ça à nouveau. Travailler avec toi dans la Team Arrow et à QC oui, mais vivre constamment dans la peur que quelqu'un est en train de m'observer, de prendre des photos de nous dans des instants privées ou quand je vais au travail… Ca me rend dingue. Je commençais tout juste à me sentir en relative sécurité à nouveau après tout ce qui est arrivé... »

Oliver enroula ses bras autour d'elle à nouveau. « Tu es forte, et tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là pour toi, tout comme Diggle, Lyla et l'inspecteur Lance. Rien ne va t'arriver ».

Felicity prit une grande inspiration et ramassa sa tablette. « Retournons dans ton repaire pour ovir si on peut trouver quelque chose sur ce type ».

« Ca peut attendre demain. Pour l'instant, allons prendre une douche et trouver un peu de sommeil ».

« Je ne peux pas aller dormir maintenant ».

« Oh, tu vas réussir à dormir, je te le promets. Je ne quitterai pas tes côtés une seule seconde. Et nous sommes en sécurité ici, j'ai activé le système d'alarme qu'une experte informatique extrêmement attirante a développé pour moi. Tous les rideaux sont tirés, et nous sommes au deuxième étage » dit Oliver en parsemant de doux et légers baisers sur sa peau. « Viens prendre une douche avec moi, je te ferais tout oublier ».

Felicity posa sa tablette, et laissa Oliver la conduire dans la salle de bain.

* * *

On se rapproche de la fin... comment tout cela va t-il bien pouvoir se finir ?! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou à tou(tes), voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Bientôt le dénouement, mais en attendant ...

Enjoy :)

* * *

Quand Oliver se réveilla, la place à côté de lui était vide. Le PDG fut immédiatement réveillé et sur ses pieds. Après les événements de la veille, il avait une idée plutôt précise d'où il trouverait Felicity. Il enfila une veste de jogging grise et alla dans la cuisine.

Le café l'attendait déjà. Oliver se servit une tasse et prit une gorgée, grimaçant au goût acre, il vida le reste dans l'évier. Le café était resté là un long moment, donc Felicity avait été debout la moitié de la nuit. Oliver fit du café frai, en versa deux tasses et alla vers le sous-sol. Il trouva sa petite-amie devant les ordinateurs, tête baissée. Oliver plaça une des tasses sur le bureau devant elle. Felicity leva lentement la tête et le regarda avec étonnement.

« Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? »

Il plaça un baiser léger sur son front. « Il est huit heures du matin, depuis combien de temps tu est ici ? »

Felicity fut surprise. Huit heures ? Etait elle réellement restée assise dans le sous-sol durant les six dernières heures à faire des recherches sur l'homme qui avait mis le feu ?

« Pas que tes efforts n'étaient pas relaxant, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, nous étions à nouveau dans ma maison. De laquelle il ne reste… pas de souvenirs… rien ».

Oliver la fit se lever et la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es gelée », il dit, enlevant sa veste de survêtement, puis l'enroulant autour des épaules de Felicity, avant de k'étreindre. « Tu aurais pu me réveiller et nous aurions pu faire des recherches ensemble ».

« Tu dormais tellement profondément et tu semblait tellement serein, je n'ai pas pu te réveiller ».

« J'aurais dormi plus longtemps et mieux avec toi à mes côté », répliqua Oliver avant de l'embrasser. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Felicity le lâcha et s'assit à nouveau devant son ordinateur. « Absolument rien. J'ai passé sa photo dans toutes les bases de données possibles, mais aucune n'a trouvé de correspondance. Peut-être que je devrais laisser la police me payer pour ce que je fais. Est-ce que ça rendrait ça moins illégal ? »

Le PDG ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Il adore son babillage, c'est tellement rafraichissant quand elle commençait à penser à voix haute. « Je pense que tu devrais continuer à ne travailler que pour ton PDG ».

Felicity le regarda. « Je ne travaillerai plus pour quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau ».

« C'est l'esprit. Et je ne te laisserai travailler pour aucun autre homme non plus. Je ne vais même pas te laisser t'approcher d'un autre homme », dit Oliver, et le regard dans ses yeux causa le meilleur genre de chair de poule sur la peau de Felicity.

« J'espère bien, parce que je ne compte pas aller vers quelqu'un d'autre », elle dit, sa voix devenant fragile.

Les lèvres d'Oliver effleurèrent brièvement les siennes, avant de flâner ver son oreille. « Je crois que tu devrais arrêter tes recherches pendant un moment et venir avec moi. Ta peau est aussi froide que de la glace et j'ai une idée de quoi faire pour y remédier ».

Sa voix es tellement douce mais si déterminée que ça la place dans un genre de transe. Elle se lève et leur lèvres se rencontrèrent. Oliver prit sa main et la conduisit en dehors du sous-sol.

Miller se tenait devant la maison d'Oliver Queen. Son plan avait échoué, ils étaient tous les deux parvenus à s'échapper de l'enfer des flammes – et ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, se réconfortant l'un l'autre.

Une rage aveuglante pulsait dans ses veines. Elle lui appartenait, _à lui_.

C'était le moment pour le plan B, mais ça ne finirait pas très bien pour lui, sa couverture tomberait à l'eau, mais il avait besoin de sentir l'effet que ferrait de toucher sa peau. Il avait besoin d'être proche d'elle, de sentir son odeur et de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce sera son grand final – elle lui appartiendrait pour toujours, et Oliver Queen ne serait plus qu'un vieux souvenir. La pensée fit devenir son pantalon plus serré. Cette femme le rendait fou et l'excitait énormément. Sa main trouva son chemin dans son pantalon et s'enroula autour de son sexe dur. Felicity Smoak était l'incarnation de tous ses fantasmes sexuels.

Lance et ses collègues étaient arrivés dans une impasse. Même avec les photos des caméras de surveillance, ils ne pouvaient pas trouver l'incendiaire. L'ordinateur de la police n'avait rien sur lui, et sa photo ne ressortait dans aucune autre base de donnée non plus.

« Merde, pourquoi on ne peut pas trouver quoique ce soit sur ce gars ? » Hurla Lance furieusement, frappant de son poing sur son bureau. Il n'y avait qu'une autre possibilité, il devait contacter Arrow et Felicity Smoak. Si il y avait quoique ce soit sur le pyromane sur internet, ou sur n'importe quelle base de donnée, elle serait la seule à pouvoir le trouver.

Felicity était blottie dans les bras d'Oliver, enroulée dans une couverture avec une tasse de café à la main. « Je viens juste de réaliser à quel point j'ai froid ».

Oliver l'étreignit plus fort contre lui et murmura dans son oreille. « Pourquoi je ne te ferrais pas couler un bain chaud, et je te rejoindrais ? »

Felicity ferma les yeux. La voix d'Oliver avait toujours causé à la peau de Felicity de se recouvrir de frissons. « Ca me semble être une merveilleuse idée, on devrait faire ça immédiatement », elle dit, déposant son café.

Juste quand elle s'apprêtait à embrasser l'homme de ses rêves, son téléphone portable sonna. Un téléphone à l'inscription lui apprit que c'était le numéro de l'inspecteur Lance. Sans un mot, elle montra le téléphone à Oliver, il hocha la tête et Felicity prit l'appel.

« Smoak », dit elle, sa voix hésitante.

« Mademoiselle Smoak, c'est l'inspecteur Lance. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais nous avaons un problème concernant votre affaire ». Lance l'entendit avaler difficilement à l'autre bout de la ligne et grimaça.

« Vous l'avez trouvé ? » La voix de Felicity laissait transparaitre un peu d'espoir ? Elle savait que la police ne pouvait pas avoir trouvé plus d'information sur le mystérieux incendiaire qu'elle.

« Non, malheureusement pas. C'est comme si il n'existait pas. Pas de numéro de sécurité social, pas de permis de conduire, mais de trace financière, rien. Absolument rien. Et c'est là que vous entrez en jeu. Si quelqu'un peut trouver quelque chose sur ce gars, c'est vous Felicity. Je sais, je suis en train de vous demander l'impossible mais... »

« Je n'ai rien trouvé non plus », la blonde interrompit Lance. « Je suis restée assise devant mon ordinateur toute la nuit, j'ai parcouru toutes les bases de données possibles, mais je n'ai rien. Comme vous l'avez dit inspecteur, il n'existe pas ».

Elle entendit un sifflement à l'autre bout du fil. « Je pensais que vous seriez en mesure de trouver quelque chose. Alors je dois contacter notre ami mutuel ».

« Je l'ai déjà fait, et il va garder l'oeil ouvert au cas où il le verrait. Tout ce que l'on peut faire est attendre qu'il attaque à nouveau. D'abord Miller et maintenant ce gars mystère. J'ai tendance à attirer les hommes comme ça sans les connaître on dirait. Ma mère m'a toujours mise en garde contre les comme ça, et j'ai essayé de les éviter, mais... », Felicity sentit la main d'Oliver sur son épaule. « Excusez moi inspecteur, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ».

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Lance. Il aime juste cette fille, et il ferrait en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. « Je comprends votre inquiétude Mademoiselle Smoak, et je ferrais en sorte que rien ne vous arrive et que nous les trouvions tous les deux aussi vite que possible ».

« Merci, inspecteur Lance », répondit l'informaticienne d'un ton plat.

* * *

Alors ? Merci pour vos reviews à chaque chapitre, vous êtes génial(es) !


	20. Chapter 20

Et voilà, last but not least, le dernier chapitre de cette traduction de l'histoire de JeanyQueen !

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction et d'avoir laisser tous ces commentaires !

* * *

Le temps passa sans qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit de nouveau. L'incendie de la maison de Felicity avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Millet ou du second assaillant. Oliver passait ses nuits à faire des recherches, mais sans résultat. Felicity continua son entrainement pour garder sa peur sous contrôle. Tu deux travaillaient à nouveau à QC, faisant en sorte d'arriver et de partir ensemble, et de passer leurs pauses ensemble également. Avec Diggle, ils créèrent une nouvelle équipe de sécurité. Même s'il ne travaillait plus pour Oliver, il était toujours prêt à les aider.

« Oliver », dit Felicity, regardant à côté, « le département informatique vient juste d'appeler, ils ont besoin de moi. Je vais y descendre, mais je serais de retour à temps pour la réunion dans dix minutes ».

Oliver leva la tête des documents devant lui. « Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? »

Elle lui sourit largement. « Non merci. Je reviens tout de suite et rappelle toi, je peux rendre les coups maintenant ».

La PDG se leva et marcha vers sa petite-amie. « Et ça te rend encore plus attirante à mes yeux ».

« Monsieur Queen, nous manquons de temps ». Felicity l'embrassa, avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Alors qu'Oliver se préparait pour la réunion et que Felicity était dans le département informatique, les participants à la réunion arrivèrent dans hall de QC – parmi eux, un homme avec une tout autre idée en tête.

Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il vit la femme de ses rêves juste devant lui. Il la fixa, figé sur place.

« Excusez moi, vous pouvez entrer ? Je dois aller à une réunion très importante. A quel étage allez-vous ? »

L'homme fit un pas dans l'ascenseur sans un mot, et une sensation étrange, désagréable s'installa dans l'estomac de Felicity. Il pressa le bouton pour l'étage de la direction et les portes se fermèrent.

Le pouls de Felicity s'accéléra quand l'homme bougea pour se rapprocher d'elle. Son odeur lui semblait familière, et le regard qu'il lui lançait aussi.

« Je peux voir dans tes yeux qui tu m'as reconnu », dit l'homme, appuyant sur le bouton pour arrêter l'ascenseur.

« Monsieur Miller ? » demanda Felicity d'une voix hésitante.

« Exact chérie, et maintenant on va finir ce que l'on avait commencé ».

« Non, jamais ! » s'écria Felicity utilisant tout ce qu'elle avait appris en cours de self défense quand Millet tenta de l'attraper.

« Oh, tu as vraiment beaucoup appris dans cette classe de Krav Maga. Et tu es tellement sexy dans ta tenue d'entrainement », Miller la railla, essayant d'avoir une prise ferme sur ses bras.

Felicity se battit de toutes ses forces pour atteindre le bouton de stop de l'ascenseur.

« Queen », Oliver répondit au téléphone.

« Monsieur Queen, Mademoiselle Smoak est en train se faire attaquer dans l'ascenseur. Il a... », l'agent de sécurité qui a remarqué l'attaque sur la caméra de surveillance l'informa.

Sans un mot, Oliver laissa tomber le combiné et couru en bas des escaliers jusqu'au poste de contrôle. « Quel étage ? » il demanda, fixant l'écran de contrôle, son coeur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il voit Felicity frapper et donner des coups à son agresseur, qui les lui rend.

« Entre le sixième et le septième » dit l'agent de sécurité. « On a aucun moyen de redémarrer l'ascenseur, un problème informatique pour lequel Mademoiselle Smoak devait nous aider ».

Oliver continuait de fixer l'écran, regardant l'homme tomber et Felicity appuyer sur le bouton qui fit redémarrer l'ascenseur.

« Appelez l'inspecteur Lance, immédiatement ! » il ordonna, se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier à nouveau.

Au sixième étage, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et Felicity courut en direction des escalier. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Oliver se tenant devant elle.

« Oliver, c'est Miller. On ne pouvait pas le trouver à cause de l'opération qui l'a changé de visage », haleta Felicity, tremblante et à bout de souffle.

Oliver enroula ses bras autour de Felicity. « Hey, tout va bien, tu as réussi à t'en débarrasser seule. C'est fini ».

Felicity ne répondit pas, elle se pressa seulement un peu plus contre son torse.

« Va en bas, je vais m'occuper de Miller. L'inspecteur Lance devrait être là dans une minute », dit Oliver en l'embrassant.

Il alla vers Miller, qui gisait sur le sol de l'ascenseur, inconscient. Durant un moment, la rage d'Oliver brula sur violement qu'il aurait pu rouer de coup l'homme, mais avant qu'il puisse prendre une décision consciente, Lance et six de ses hommes arrivèrent de la cage d'escalier.

« Queen, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Inspecteur, c'est l'homme responsable de tout ce qui c'est passé, c'est Miller ».

Lance regarda l'homme, surpris. « C'est pas Miller, mais c'est le gars de la video surveillance ».

« C'est Miller. Il a eu une opération pour changer de visage, c'est pour ça qu'on ne pouvait pas le trouver ». Oliver ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'homme sur le sol de l'ascenseur.

« Putain d'enfoiré, c'était malin », murmura Lance.

Le SAMU arriva et Lance parla avec le docteur, qui commença immédiatement à travailler sur Miller. Pour Oliver, le temps semblait s'écouler au ralentit alors qu'il regardait, incapable de détourner les yeux de Miller. Finalement, le cauchemar prenait fin.

Après que Miller ai été placé sur un brancard, Lance se détourna du médecin pour reporter son attention sur Oliver. « Vous étiez obligé de la tabasser comme ça ? » il demanda.

« Je n'ai rien fait, c'est Felicity, elle était enfermée dans l'ascenseur avec lui » répondit fièrement Oliver.

« Mademoiselle Smoak ? » demanda l'inspecteur d'un air incrédule.

« Oui, après la première attaque, elle avait peur et est donc allée prendre des cours de Krav Maga toutes les semaines ».

« Je transmettrais mes félicitation à Mademoiselle Smoak alors, elle sait se défendre. Trois côtes cassées, le nez cassé, et une commotion cérébrale ».

Miller fut emmené et Oliver fit son chemin vers le rez-de-chaussée, où Felicity était assise avec les agents de sécurité, enroulée dans une couverture avec une tasse de café dans les mains. Elle tremblait encore trop violemment pour pouvoir en boire le liquide cependant.

Quand l'homme qu'elle aimait plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, elle tressaillit, renversant le café chaud partout sur sa robe « Merde... »

Immédiatement, Oliver sortit de sa poche un mouchoir. « Hey, hey, calmes toi, c'est juste moi. Felicity, tout va bien, Miller va aller en prison ».

« J'ai eu tellement peur quand l'ascenseur s'est arrêté, mais je savais que je pouvais le faire, et ensuite mon instinct de survie à pris le relai et j'ai utilisé tous les mouvements que j'avais appris ».

« Et c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Felicity, je t'ai vu dans cet ascenseur, j'ai vu comment tu t'es battu. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas t'atteindre, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Je suis tellement fière de toi – et reconnaissant que rien ne soit arrivé », dit Oliver, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle . « Felicity, le cauchemar est fini, on peut vivre dans peur à nouveau ».

« J'ai l'impression que le poids de cette peur vient de disparaître. Maintenant je peut fermer le chapitre Miller. Dans un sens, c'est mieux que tu n'ai pas pu m'atteindre. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, nous a fait, j'avais besoin de traverser ça seule ».

« Je t'aime Felicity Smoak. Tu n'es pas seulement courageuse, intelligente et sexy, tu est aussi une excellente combattante dont les gens devraient se méfier. Et si je te ramenais à la maison et que tu me montrais toutes ses dangereuses prises de défense ? » Oliver lui sourit malicieusement.

« Monsieur Queen, je viens tout juste d'échapper à la mort et et vous voudriez coucher avec moi ? » demanda Felicity, feignant le choc. Elle sentait la tension doucement descendre, et pour une fois, la peur ne menaçait pas de la submerger.

« Mademoiselle Smoak, je veux bien plus que juste coucher avec vous, je veux vous aimer et passer le reste de ma vie avec vous », chuchota Oliver à son oreille.

Le corps de Felicity commença à être parcouru de picotement. « Dans ce cas, allons y Monsieur Queen ».

Ils quittèrent tous les deux QC, sans se préoccuper que QC fourmillait encore d'agent de police et de caméras. Durant des mois, ils avaient vécu dans la peur d'un homme à deux visages. Maintenant, ils pouvaient vivre en paix à nouveau, et c'est exactement ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

Pour les quelques semaines suivantes, Arrow ferrait un pas en arrière, mais Oliver Queen et sa petite-amie, et fiancée seront vus plus souvent dans les rues de Starling City.

FIN

* * *

Ca y est, cette fois, c'est vraiment fini (pour cette histoire du moins ;), une petite dernière review pour la route ?


End file.
